


Kill Me or Love Me?

by Queenie07



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom
Genre: Creepy, Creepypasta, F/M, Love, Pasta, Serial Killers, Violence, Weird Power
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-22
Updated: 2013-10-16
Packaged: 2017-12-20 21:19:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 30,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/891979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenie07/pseuds/Queenie07
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a Jeff The Killer love story...Yayyyyy! lol i got really bored so i thought 'why not make a creepypasta story!?' anyway so yesh the main character (Loki. Yesh that's her name! don't judge!) is living her average life. she hears things and talks to things that aren't suppose to talk. She's crazy but not as crazy as the mysterious hoodie boy that she's been seeing lately.... :o</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hope ya like it!! :)

* _ **BEEP BEEP BEEP Get up Loki!***  _ My alarm clock yelled at me.

"Ugh." I groaned and hid my head under my pillow and started to drift back to my lovely slumber.

* _ **BEEP BEEP BEEP Get up Lokiiii!!!***  _It yelled again.

"God! fine fine!" i scream back at it and turn it off. "God your annoying..." i grunt and get up.

*That's what you get for staying up all night...* It replied.

"yeah yeah ok whatever..." i go to my bathroom and strip down to take a shower. The warm water refresh my sweaty,dirty skin. I took probably 30 mins and got out. I entered my beloved bedroom and changed into some orange skinny jeans, my "KEEP CALM And love Food" shirt and put on my grey,Hello kitty hoodie. I dryed my hair and brushed it out. I look over at my alarm clock. 6:54.

 _Shit I'm going to be late again..._ I thought.

"You might want to hurry up Loki. Your going to be late again." My alarm clock spoke.

"I know I know gosh let me go eat." I replied and went downstairs.

Sup? I'm Loki. I'm 16 and I have dirty/blonde hair and green eyes that looks like a cat's.Yes I can talk to things. It's because they can talk to me. It all started when i was about 7 that i discovered this power that i had now I'm 16 about to be 17 living with my two lovely brothers. Are parents died when i turned12...but anyway about my weird power maybe i'm just crazy. That's how my Older brother puts it. Yep. You can just call me Crazy Loki. Haha anyway i headed downstairs and saw my two brothers, Jake (the older one) and Alex (the younger one), fighting about probably something really stupid, but who knows one minute they fight about the TV remote the next they fight about who gets the last slice of pizza. Oh brother...

"Okay what are you two fighting about now???" I say irritated.

"Jake, won't let me go to the movies with my buds this Friday." Alex frowns while crossing his arms over his chest.

"Alex,no. I don't like thoughs so called "Friends" of yours." Jake says with scowled look.

"But Jakeee! Pleaseeee! C'mon i'm 14 i can take care of myself!" Alex whined.

"C'mon Jake. Let him have some fun while he's still young." I pleaded.

"Ugh..." Jake looked down and gave a minute to think about it. "Fine,but if somebody has to call the police  _ **again**_ don't expect me to get you out of the slammer."

"Yayyyy! Thanks Jake!" Alex squealed and hugged Jake.

I smiled and grabbed some toast that, Jake, made and my backpack.

"Bye going to school now!" i yelled and ran out the door.

I don't take the bus, I rather walk. I'm only about 15 mins away from the school, i'll make it there before the first bell...hopefully...  
I walked down the concrete sidewalk and pull out my ipod. I put my earbuds in and jam out to " _Monster"_ Skillet. I started to sing along.  
  
"I feel it deep within. It's just beneath the skin. I must confess that i feel like a monster. I've hate what i've become. the game has just begun. I must confess that i feel like a monster-"

 _ ***snap***  _  
  
I stop and pause my ipod. I turn around and see nothing.

"Uh? Hello?" I say softly.

Wow i feel dumb since obiviously i'm saying 'hello' to NO ONE. I wait 2 mintues but nothing happens. I shrug and play my music again and contiune my way to school.

 **_*snap*_ **

_  
_I freeze and turn around. Nothing.

"Okay I don't have time to play your hide&seek games. Where the fuck are you? and who are you?" I say with a hint of anger.

Again nothing. not a single word was spoken or sound.  
I gritted my teeth,turned around,and kept walking. I started walking faster once the school was in sight. I could feel eyes on me,but i refuse to look back and see nothing. Once i walked up to the school doors the eyes disappeared now all i felt was just the regular eyes on me. The snobby,cool kids...

"Hey Coo Coo Bird!" The cheerleader caption, Britney Cally shouted to me.

"Hi..." i said without emotion.

"Talk to any objects latelyyy Coo Coo Bird!?" she sneered at me.

"Actually Yes." i say and continue walking and enter the school and head to my locker.

I grabbed my books for my first class,English. I kinda like that class since it's an easy subject and all but i really like the teacher,Mr.Lane. He's one of the best teachers ever at this school. He says i'm his favorite student and that i'm different from all the others. I hope that's a good thing...right?  
I closed my locker and walked to his class where i met my beloved best friend,Carly. We've known eachother since 2nd grade. We both are 16. and i promise you i would jump off a cliff for her. She's the one who helps me ignore the bullies. That's why i mostly don't pay attention to them. If it wasn't for her, I probably be one of those people who cut and burn themselves,so i'm thankful to have her my BEST friend.

"Heyy Loki" She said with a smile. Her curly brown hair flying as she turns to look at me.

"Sup? Carlyy" i smile back and sit beside her while placing my books down.

"Nothing much. and have you heard the news lately??" She asks with a worried look.

"Uh Car...you know i don't watch the news." i say giving her a 'you knew that' look.

"Yeah i know,but...there saying a killer is in town and he's been going around in the neighborhood crawling into the people's windows and killing them in there sleep." she says when i can hint a little bit of fright in her voice.

"Pff. whoa look out some killer is on the lose killing people in their sleep" i say while trying not to laugh. "you've got to be kidding me. that's the stupidest thing i've ever heard,Carly."

"I'm serious,Lok! i'm scared! what if he comes and kills me!" She says with fear.

"That won't happen. I'll kill him before he could touch you." i say proudly. i would do anything for my best friend!

"I'm just saying Loki. Promise me you'll lock your doors and windows tonite?" she says with plead.

"Fine fine." i say in a bored tone.

"thanks" she says happily.

**_*Bell rings and class begins*_ **

**_  
_**"Alright,Class. Please have a seat. i would love for you all to open up to page 455." Mr.Lane says with a bright smile.

We all take out our books and turn to the page Mr.Lane say.

 **_*20 mins into the lesson*_ **

I was bored out of my mind,but i tryed my best to pay attention. Soon my pencil started talking to me.

"Hello Loki" It said cheerfully.

"Shh can't talk now" i replied and went back to listening to the lesson.

"But i wanna talk to you. You seem nice." It said unhappily.

"Shhh i'm trying to pay attention-"

"Uh Miss Loki is something wrong?" Mr.Lane spoke up.

Everyone turned to look at me and i sunk down in my seat alittle.

"No Mr.Lane. Please continue." i gave him a small smile.

"Very well then anyway" he began the lesson again.

I sighed in relief and looked at my pencil.

"Sorry" it said unhappily

"Its ok." i whisper back to it.

It then stopped talking to me and i finished writing down my notes for the lesson...

_***Skip to Lunch Period*** _

  
I didn't feel like eating today so i sat down by Carly at our Table along with her other friends,Toby, Sandy, & Drake. Toby was 17 with a tough southern attitude and he's what you can call a Redneck. He has dirty/blonde hair like mine except that it's curly. He has bright brown eyes probably explains why he's so happy all the time. Sandy is 16,she's the shy girl at our school. she will talk but mostly mumble. she likes reading and school work,so she's the one who gets the good grades. She has straight black hair,wears glasses,and has dark brown eyes. Drake is 18,he's what you call the "Bad Boy" type. He's cool,but not when you get on his bad side. He has anger issues and always wears a leather jacket, He has Brown shaggy hair and Lushes Ocean eyes. I would date him,but i don't think, Jake, would like that too much...  
I usually don't talk to them since i BARELY know them,but i'm bored so what the heck...

"So what do you guys think of the killer in town?" i ask wondering.

"If he gets in my house i'll knock him into next week." Toby said proudly showing his muscles or what he calls his "Guns".

I roll my eyes at him,"Where would we be without you,Toby?" i said sarcastically  
  
He smile and eat a spoonful of his mashpotatoes while Carly giggled.  
  
"I'm scared of the idea having a killer watching me sleep." Sandy said shyly.

"I"m not scared. I ain't scared of nothing. that killer can suck my-"

"my Socks" i said while cutting off Drake.

He gave me a death glare but just shrugs. Sandy giggled and when Drake look at her,She look down while blushing.

 _Aww I think Sandy likes someoneee!_ I thought while smiling.

"It's always the quiet ones that like the bad ones..." i mumbled.

"Do what,Loki?" Carly look at me.

"oh nothing...i'ma go and get ready for my next class bye you guys" i say while getting up

They all say 'Bye' at the same time in harmony. wow and people say i'm crazy.


	2. Chapter 2

My last period finally came. Math.

 _Ugh i HATE Math so much!_   I thought.

As i dragged my feet into the horrible class room with the teacher that makes fun of my weird power,Ms.Royal.

 _I hate this woman so much! why? out of all the teachers. why does she have to make fun of my weird power???! The world may never know..._ I thought to myself.

I sat down in my seat and sunk down in it. I hate this class also cause i have Britney Cally in this class and she sits right NEXT to me!  
  
 _Out of all the places she had to put the snob next to ME!?  Why is my life a living hell in this class!?_ I thought to myself again.

The bell rang and everyone came in and took there seat. Britney sat down next to me and gave me a smirk.

"Hey Coo Coo Bird" She replies with herpy-looking lips making some weird face that look like half a fishy face some what a duck face?

"Hi again..." i say without emotion.

"I hope that killer kills you tonite while you sleep.Your not worth it to live, Coo Coo Bird." She sneered.

"Actually i am worth it to live,but thanks for trying to prove that wrong." i sass at her and listen to Ms.Royal talk about crap. Britney rolls her eyes and listens to the lesson as well.  
After about five minutes in the lesson, i had this weird feeling of those same eyes on me. I look over at Britney,but she was to busy looking at Ms.Royal. I turned my head and saw that nobody was paying any attention to me. my searching for the pair of eyes was shortly ended by a dry voice.

"Trying to talk to something again,Miss Loki?" Ms.Royal says in a bored tone.

"Um no m'am." I say awkwardly and turn back around to face her.

"Good i'm not in a mood to find you talking to my chalkboard again..."She says while shaking her head.

Everyone starts giggling while i turn red. i sink into my seat and listen to the lesson again,but I can't help but feel those same pair of eyes on me. It's killing me! i want to know who is staring at me! I sigh in frustration and tap my pencil on my desk. my glance slowly moved from my desk to the window and that's when I freeze. A boy? Staring through the window of my classroom. Staring at Me? I analyze him longer and see he's wearing a white hoodie,with black dress pants,and some black sneakers. He's got long shaggy black hair that should be getting a hair cut. That's when i saw his face. I gasp out loud. Everyone turn to look at me.

"Miss Loki are you and the window talking to eachother?" Ms.Royal say in a bored tone while crossing her arms.

"No it's just that-" I turn back to the window and the boy was gone.

"Just what Miss Loki?" Ms.Royal says while raising her eyebrow.

"Nothing. I'm sorry. Please continue..." I say while confused.

 _Where did that boy go??? And what was up with his face!?  Okay i'm am not that crazy! i could of sworn there was a boy by the window looking at me! i'm not THAT crazy!!_  I thought.

I stare at my desk while thinking of  ~~what~~  no  _Who_  i just saw! Trying to figure out about the mysterious boy the bell rang.

"See ya around,Coo Coo Bird" Britney sneered and shoved my stuff off my desk and ran out of the classroom.

I groaned,picked up my stuff,walked out and headed to my locker where i found Carly standing by it.

"Ello Loki!" she exclaimed.

"Hiiii Carly!" I said back cheerfully.

"So how did Math go? Do I need to beat up Britney for you?" She questioned with holding up a fist.

"No,no it was fine. Put your fist down." I say and lower her hand down.

"Sorry. Gotta keep an eye on my buddy!" She said smiling.

"Yeah..." I say while remembering about the boy that i saw.

"Hellooo Earth to Loki. Anyone home??" She waved a hand in my face.

"Huh? Oh i'm here" I said with a smile.

"Sooo anyway. Wanna come over??" Carly asks with pleading eyes

"No I can't. Sorry. I have to watch,Alex, while, Jake, is going into town for errands" I reply with a frown.

"Oh it's cool." She says sadly

"How about Tomorrow. Can I spend the nite?" I ask her

"Yeah!" She says happily,"So do you need a ride home?"

"Nah I prefer walking." I say calmly.

"But aren't you scared of the killer??" She says worried.

"Carly. We both know I have a knife in my backpack. I think i'll be fine" I say with hope.

"Okay see you laterrr!" Carly hugs me and runs out of the building.

I sigh and put my books back into my locker when a note slips out of it. I pick it up and look over it. It looked like someone was in a hurry to put it in my locker since it's all crumbled up. I open it up and read it:

**_Your really pretty when you gasp.To bad i have to mess it up. ;3_  ~ JTK**

_What the fuck??! who's JTK??! what's does the person mean by 'I have to mess it up'!!??_ I thought and crumble up the note.

I shake my head and head out of the building into the outside world during early spring.


	3. Chapter 3

It started to sprinkle while I was walking down the sidewalk. I'm not really the kind of person who _l_ _oves_ rain. It just makes me sleepy and gloomy which I don't understand why...  
I pull out my ipod,put in my earbuds,and listen to _"A_ _nimal i have become"_ by Three Days Grace. I couldn't help,but sing along since it is my favorite song.

"Somebody get me through this nightmare i can't control myself. So what if you can see the darkest side of me. No one can ever change this animal i have become. Help me believe,it's not the real me. Somebody help me from this animal i have become." I finish the song and cut through the park cause it's a short cut to get to my house.

I then feel the same pair of eyes as before again but i dare not turn around.

 _I hope it's not that boy that i saw earlier..._ I thought to myself.

I suddenly walk faster and start wondering why no one is at the park. Usually there would be kids and adults here by the time school was out.  
  
 _Where is everyone? Is it because of the killer?-_

 ** _*snap*_  **  
  
A twig snapping broke my thoughts. I could feel my heart beat starting to speed up.  I slowly turn around and saw-nothing...absolutely nothing.

 _Why am i so scared?? There's nothing here-_ My thoughts were interrupted by a voice.

"Hi."

I jumped and turned around and saw the boy. the one who was staring through the window looking at me. i gasp when i saw his face again. Those cuts in his face to make it look like he's smiling. He's eyes look like they've been burnt. and his snow white colored skin. I couldn't look at him any longer so I look down quickly.

"Um h-hello?" I say confused.

"What's a pretty girl like you doing around here?  _All alone."_  He said and smiles making his cuts widen.I could see them started to bleed...

I felt creeped out. How he said 'All alone' wasn't really pleasing to me.

"Um I was just heading home..." i say quietly

"Can I walk you home?" He asks still smiling.  
  
"Uh I don't know. My older brother usually doesn't like it when I walk home with strangers..." I sound pathetic like a six-year old telling a man with a black van that she shouldn't talk to strangers.  
  
"Oh,but I'm not a stranger. I'm your friend." He said with a wicked smile.

"Uh." i felt my self turn red.

 _Wait...Am i blushing!?_ I thought.

"Someone's blushing." He teases.

"Shut up." i say irritated.

"Fiesty. I like it." He smirks.

"Look i just want to get home-"

"Then let me walk you home. C'mon i don't bite." He cuts me off and winks.  
  
I felt a blush creepying up,but i just shake my head.

"Fine whatever..." i mumbled.

He smiles again and holds out his hand. I stare at him confused. He chuckles,takes my hand and drags me out of the park. I felt a blush creep up since he was holding my hand.

 _Why am i blushing!? Oh yeah cuz a guy would never come near me since i'm so crazy...why world? why?_ I thought and shake my head.

"So what's your name?" He ask while glances at me.

"Loki..." I say softly.

"Pretty name." He compliments me.

I blush again,but don't let him see me.

"What's yours?" I ask him and not dare look at his face which yet i find some what attractive.

"Jeff." He says and smiles wickedly at me.  
  
"So you new around here?" i look at him with wondering eyes.

"yeah you could say that." He replies.

"Um have you heard of the killer in town lately?" I ask while looking at the ground.

"Hmmm yeah. I heard he watches his victims sleep peacefully until that wake up. Then kills them after saying something to them..." He says while smiling as if he enjoyed saying that.

"Really? He talks to them before he kills them? I knew this whole killer guy was stupid! what killer talks to their victims then kills them?" I say with concern.

"He just says three words then stabs them with a knife..." He says to me.

"How do you know??" I ask confused.

"Because he killed my parents and brother,Liu..." He says with a hint of pain in his voice.

 _Oh my god...He killed this boy's family..._ I thought to myself.

I frown at him.

"I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have asked-"

"No,no it's fine..." He cuts me off.

"Well...what does he say?" I ask while looking at him.

"Go to sleep. Then he kills them." He says while smiling revealing his cuts.

"Did he do this to you?" I say while pointing at his face.

"Uh yeah...he did. But i think it's awesome looking. He said he made me beautiful." He smiles. "I am beautiful,right?" He says while looking at me straight in the eyes.

"Um Yes you are very beautiful." I smile and analyze his face some more. And i do have to admit He was beautiful. Like they say 'You are beautiful just the way you are'.

"Thanks." He says while again smiling.

"Welcomess" I say happily.

As we continue walking i point at my house to show him where i live. He smiled and mumbled something but i didn't quite catch it. We walked up to my front door. He stared at me for a while,which i found weird cuz he doesn't have eyelids so he can't blink...

"Is their something on my face?" I ask.

"Uh yeah. Here let me get it." He says while leaning in.

I Freeze.

 _Does he really have to lean in so close to get something off of my face?-wait. Is he going to kiss me?_ I thought.

My eyes widen a bit and feel nothing on my lips,but a tingly feeling on my cheek.

 _He kissed my cheek?_  I thought.

I then noticed that my front door was open and saw a really pissed off , Jake, standing in the front door.

"Loki,Who is this? And why did he kiss your cheek??" He asks with a scowling look.

"Um Jake,This is my friend,Jeff. And he walked me home..." I say awkwardly.

Jeff smiles and does a small wave while keeping his face down.

 _Does he not like showing his face?_ I thought to myself.  
  
"More like boyfriend." He teases.  
  
I head shot up while blushing.

"Whoa whoa whoa whoa! Uh NO! he is NOT my boyfriend! i just met him today! so don't you be going around telling people that he is my boyfriend." I snap at him.

"Well he is a boy. And your friend." He snickers

I blush again."Jake.Leave.Now." I say.

"Ok ok. Nice meeting you Jeff. Take care of my baby sister. She's has some weird crazy power thingy. A.k.a. Crazyness." He smirks while winking at Jeff then shuts the door. I soon heard laughter on the other side.

I blush and look down."That did not just happen. I'm going to KILL him!" I say angrily.

Jeff looks at me and smiles,"I can help with that."

"Nah it's fine,but ugh sometimes i just want to harm him,but i know that i won't since he's my brother..." I say calmly.

"So...Weird power thingy? Crazyness? Mind explaining?" He asks. If he had eyebrows he'd be raising up one rite now...

"Oh umm..." I blush and look down.

 _Should i tell him? Or will he just make fun and run off telling people i'm crazy as fuck?_ I thought to myself.

A cough interrupted my thoughts. I look up and see that Jeff was leaning against the wall while waiting for me to answer.

"Okay...well you might find weird and not want to see me again but...I can talk to things that aren't really suppose to talk..." I closed my eyes and waited for him to laugh at me. But nothing. not a single chuckle or laugh came from him. I look up at him and saw he had a serious face.

"That's really cool. so like you can talk to like chairs and stuff?" He said almost as if he was interested in my weird power.

"Um yeah i can." i say while blushing.

"Wow i've got to tell BEN about that." He says while smiling.

"Its not really a power more like some crazyness that i got..." I say fiddling my fingers.

"No it is a power. A cool one. Your just like me. Your different." He says with a big smile.

I blush,"thanks. no one's ever said that to me before. People would just run off saying i'm some crazy person who needs to be put into therapy..." I reply.

"Well those people are mother f-"

"Fudgers" i cut him off.

He smiles and rolls his eyes.

"Do you not cuss?" He asks.

"Sometimes but mostly in my head. I don't curse at home though. even when other people do it,I just feel like i need to put soap in my mouth." I say to him while blushing.

"Oh i'm cool with that. I'll watch my mouth next time we hang out." He says nicely.

"Next time? You want to really hang out with me?" I ask while raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah we're friends aren't we?" He smiles

"Yesh we are i guess" I smile back.

"Well i should be going. Bye Loki." He says while kissing my cheek again.

I look down and felt my cheek,but when i look up to tell him 'Bye' he was gone.

"Maybe we are alike,Jeff,maybe we are." I spoke to myself softly and slowly went inside.


	4. Chapter 4

I closed the door and look up to find,Jake,smirking. He then mouthed 'Boyfriend' then went to into the kitchen. I grit my teeth and stomp upstairs to my room. I lock my door and change into some comfortable clothes, a green tanktop,and cutoff jean shorts. I look over at my clock to see it was already 4:34.

"Shit,how long was i with jeff?" I mumbled.

"Who's Jeff?"

I look up to find my clock facing me.

"A friend...who's cool..." I say softly to it and smile.

"Why is your face red,Loki?" It asks in wonder.

"Huh?" I ask and feel my face.

I look in a mirror to find that i was blushing.

"Oh i was running on my way home." I replied quickly.

"Ohhhh" It said and soon hushes.

I sigh and hear a knock on my door. I open it and see,Jake.

"Yes dear brother?" i ask.

"I just wanted to tell you to locked your window tonite,alright?" He says in a serious tone.

"Jake, a killer is not going to come into my room!" i say frustrated.

"I don't care. I don't want to find you dead with blood around your limb body." He says calmly.

I roll my eyes."Jake,don't you think your taking this "Killer on the loose" thing to far...?" I ask.

"Loki. I don't want you dead. Your just a little girl." He says

"Little?! I'm fucking 16!" I snap at him.

"Watch your language. Now lock your window,please." After he says that he walks back down stairs to go make supper.

I sigh and close my door and turn to face my window. I walk up to it and look outside. The sun was setting slowly with all the pretty colors in the sky. I grunt.

"Stupid killer." I say to myself and lock my window.

I turn around and lay on my bed and grab my ipod from my backpack. I put my earbuds in and let my music sync in. I close my eyes and drift into slumber.

.......

I feel something touch my leg. I open my eyes slowly and look around.

 _Why is my room so dark? Oh yeah cuz i didn't turn on the light. Crap..._ I thought.

I then felt something touch my arm. I jump and was about to scream when a hand went over my mouth. My lights flicker on and i see Jake and Alex in my room. I sigh in relief. I muffle 'what the freak' underneath Jake's hand.

"Sorry,didn't want you to yell,your screaming hurts my ears." He says quietly and takes his hand off.

"You could of told me you two we're in here." I say pissed off.

"Sorry Lok,but you we're sleeping." Alex says softly but smiles.

"We just wanted to know if you wanted to watch a movie with us?" Jake asks.

"Uh sure? what time is it?" I ask

"8:23" Alex says softly.

 _Wait? I feel asleep?? so i slept for like 4 hours? huh..._ I thought to myself.

"Did you guys already have dinner?" I ask and look up at Jake.

"Yeah but there's still some leftovers for you if your hungry?" Jake replies.

"Yesh i'm starving!" I say with a smile and ran out of my room.

"Hey wait up"

I hear Alex yell and ran after me. I ran into the kitchen. I smell the delcious scent of pizza. I smile and grab a slice of it and take a large bite out of it. I moaned in satisfaction, pizza is so tasty.

"I wanna pick the movie!" Alex whines.

"You picked the last time." Jake mocks Alex's voice and smirks.

I roll my eyes and walk in to see my brothers fighting once more. I told you they fight a lot...

"Actually it's my turn so step aside." I say and kneel down to pick a movie.

"We're watching this one." I say and pull out the movie "Mama"

"S-sure...i guess we can watch that..." Alex says with confidence.

"Scaredy cat, Come let's watch it." Jake replies.

I nod and put the movie in the slot of the DVD player.

"I'll go make the popcorn!" I yell with glee and ran into the kitchen.

I open the cabinets and pull out a bag of popcorn,put it in the microwave,and set the timer. As i waited i felt eyes on me. I peek into the other room and see Jake and Alex talking about something of God who knows what.

 _It's just the three of us,Loki. No one is watching you. Now be a big girl and watch the popcorn pop._  i thought and sigh.

I lean down on the counter and watch the popcorn in boredom,but the burning pair of eyes kept making me uncomfortable. I adjust my postion some and try to get my mind off the pair of eyes that were watching me. Soon i end up humming "The Diary of Jane" by Breaking Benjamin.

_**DING!!!** _

_**  
**Finally..._ I thought to myself and pull out the popcorn.

I put it into a bowl and walk back into the living room and the pair of eyes are gone. I sigh in relief and sit inbetween Jake and Alex.

"Took you long enough" Alex replies and takes the bowl out of my hands and is soon munching on delicious popcorn. I roll my eyes and hit play on the remote..........

**_*During the middle of the movie*_ **

 I couldn't pay attention really to the movie. I kept feeling like someone was watching me. As Alex was jumping from the sight of 'Mama' Jake chuckled and stared back at the TV. Alex wasn't really the one who  _likes_ scary movies,but hey i am too so he's not alone. I stare at the floor and listen as the movie plays.

"Are you scared to,Lok?" Alex whispers to me while shaking.

"No. Just thinking." I whispers back and hug him softly to comfort him.

He gives me a small smile and looks back at the TV. I then look out the window,somehow i have a feeling to look out the window. I focused on it like i was going to see a face pop up but nothing happened. I sigh and checked the time on the clock above the TV, 9:54. I closed my eyes and slowly open them.

"Tired?" Jake looks over at me and whispers.

I say 'yeah' while yawning.

"Go get some sleep ok kiddo? You don't have to stay and watch." he says softly.

I nod and say goodnight. They say their goodnights and i walk up the stairs and closed my door and flicked the lights on. I look over my bed and saw a note on it. I gave a questioning look.

 _How did that get their. My window is locked..._ I thought to myself.

I pick up the note and read it. It was in the same hand writing as the first one.

**_Hmmm it appears that i'll let you live,but don't worry you'll see me real soon. ;) ~JTK_ **

**_  
_**My eyes go wide and i slowly crumble the note.

_Again with the notes! who is JTK?? i swear i'm going to-_

_  
_My thoughts interrupted by seeing something in the window. I walk slowly to it look through it. I see nothing but the neighborhood and the street lights that give dim lighting on the streets. I sigh and look up and decide to get on my computer and get on facebook.

 _I haven't talked to Emmylou in a few days. I wonder if she's still up?_ i thought and log in. I look on the chat and see she's online.

Emmylou is one of my friends,who moved away cuz her parents got a new job in Minnesota 2 years ago. Emmylou,Carly and I have been friends for 4 years.Carly and I miss her dearly,but we keep in touch through facebook and our cell phones. Emmylou is Alex's age and is really hyper,since she has ADHD. She has Brown hair and green eyes,she wears glasses,but she really doesn't like to wear them.

I then chat with her:

_Loki:Hey_

_Emmy:Hii_

_Loki:How's it going Emmy??_

_Emmy:Nothing much just bored._

_Loki:Same here._

_Emmy:Have you heard of the killer??_

_Loki:Yesh..._

_Emmy:Aren't you scared?_

_Loki:No._

_Emmy:Why not?_

_Loki:I don't know really?..._

_Emmy:Oh..._

_Loki:Yeah...Me and Carly miss ya._

_Emmy:Miss you guys to i wish i didn't move. :(_

_Loki:Yeah... :(_

I sigh and look at the clock once more, 10:37. I yawn and tell her i have to go.

_Emmy:Okay,lock your windows and doors! byeee!_

_  
_I log off and decide to play my Media Player on my computer. After about 30 minutes i got off and turned off my computer. Five minutes later it turns back on.

"Huh??" I question and turn it off again.

It turns back on and words pop up on the screen: YOU SHOULDN'T HAVE DONE THAT.

"The freak?" I ask and stare at the screen.

"Fine whatever stupid computer,stay on then..." I mumble.

I turn off the lights in my room and since the computer was on i could see good enough in my room. I lay down and snuggle into my covers and let sleep drift me away....


	5. Chapter 5

**_*BEEP BEEP BEEP*-"Come on Loki Get up!!"_  **My alarm yells at me.

"Not again..." I mumble and hide under my covers.

"No no! Get Up Loki!" It yells again.

"Ugh ok ok" i reply and get out of bed.

"There you happy now??" I ask while giving it a death glare.

"Yes,most certainly." It giggles.

I roll my eyes and change into some Purple skinny jeans, A Domo shirt, Blue,Aeropostal jacket, And my Black sneakers. I braid my side bangs and place them up to the side with a bobbypin,so it looks like half a halo. I do my make up and grab my backpack and head downstairs.

 _'Thank god it's Friday...'_ I thought to myself.

I see Alex already dressed and eating some French toast. He looks up at me and smiles with his mouth full.

"Close your mouth,Alexander." I smirk and grab some French toast.

"Ughhh don't call me that!" He groans.

"haha sorry,lil bro." i reply and take a bite of my toast.

Jake walks in while holding his car keys.

"You walking or riding with me and Alex?" He asks with a raised eyebrow.

"Walking!" I yell.

"Okay,Be careful!" He yells back and walks out with Alex heading to the car.

I sigh and grab my backpack and head out the door also and start walking toward the school. It was sprinkling again,i groan.

"Gosh i hate Spring so much. Man, I hate the rain..." I mumble to myself.

"Hey,Loki"

I turn to face the voice and i see no one else,but Jeff jogging towards me.

"Oh hi,Jeff" I smile nicely at him.

He smiles back and we start walking down the sidewalk.

"Doesn't your brother drive you to school?" Jeff asks with concern.

"Oh i prefer to walk. I'm the kind of people who actually like walking." I say.

"Ahh. Me too. I don't want a car. Why waste money on gas?" He chuckles.

"Exactly!" I stated

"So who lives all in your family?" He asks.

"Um my brother,Jake. Which you met and my little brother,Alex." I smile.

"What about your parents?" Jeff says

My smile turned into a frown as i look down at the sidewalk.

"They died when i turned 12..." I say softly,fighting back the tears.

"Oh i'm so sorry. What happened?" He questions.

"They-...they were murdered..." I say almost a whisper as a tear goes down my face.

"Murder?" He say a bit shocked.

"Yeah someone got in the house and...slaughtered them to death. Jake was at work and Alex was at daycare. I was the only one home and...i saw the whole thing by just looking through door since it was cracked." I say now crying,remembering how the evil person stabbed them so many times,like the person was gutting them like a fish.

"I'm so sorry." He says and pulls me into a hug.

I hug back and let the tears fall. He smells so weird,but in a good way like colonge and something else i can't really put my finger on it. It felt...nice having someone their for you. I've told Carly and Emmylou,but i didn't cry when i told them,but how come with Jeff i'm crying like a baby?  
We stay like that for a few minutes until i pull away since i didn't want him to have my make up smeared on his hoodie.

"Thanks." I say as i wipe my makeup off of my face.

"Anytime." He smiles and wraps an arm around my waist.

I feel myself blush but i ignore it. We see the school and that when everyone stays quiet and look at us.

 _'Why is everyone so quiet? Usually they ignore me...'_ i thought to myself.

"Oh my god look everybody! It the freaky couple of the year! Coo Coo Bird and that Smiley face idiot!" I hear Britney Cally shout out.

Everyone busts out laughing. I grit my teeth and was about ready to run inside until Jeff pulls out a knife and points it at Britney. I gasp and everyone goes quiet.

"Look. You better shut your fucking mouth your letting toxic fuses into the air with your rotten atitude so i suggest that you shut it and leave Loki alone." He says with rage in his eyes.

Britney is frozen and looks scared as hell. She looks at me and mouths 'Do something Coo Coo Bird'.

"Hey your talking to me,Bitch" Jeff growls out.

Britney looks back at him with fear as i watch.

"J-Jeff,please put your knife away..." I say softly almost a whisper while looking down.

No one has every done this for me. Well Carly would just say a come back at her and everything was fine and we just would ignore Britney,but this. This is scary as hell. I didn't except Jeff to pull a knife out. I didn't even know he had one! I stare up at him. He doesn't move,but just stares at Britney like he was looking at her soul. He then puts the knife away and places it in his hoodie. He growls at Britney and looks over at me as i watch his eyes soften.

"Sorry.",He mumbles,"I have to go now bye,Loki" He quickly says and kisses my cheek.

I feel that tingly feeling again and stare at him as he ran off school campus.

Everyone else just stares at me and people start asking Britney if she was ok.

"Hey,Loki, Next time your boyfriend does that to me again your dead!" She yells out and enters into the school building.

I sigh and adjust my backpack and slowly walk in with everyone giving me weird yet disgusted looks. I can hear their whispers as i walk past them. I end up at my locker and open it up to get my books for 1st period.

"Uh,Loki?" A voice said.

I turned and saw Carly looking at me worried.

"Oh Hi,Carly..." I say softly and close my locker.

"What was all that about outside? I saw the whole thing. Who was that man??" She asks

"My friend,and i really don't know. i wasn't expecting that so don't ask me..." I say as we walk down the hall.

"I hear what Britney said and don't worry you can count on me to take care of her." She says while holding up her fist.

"Nah it's fine. Plus she's so fake her face might fall off,so she can't see me." i say.

We both chuckle and enter,Mr.Lane's room. Carly takes her seat and i seat beside her. Mr.Lane entered he looks worried.

"Hello class. Sorry i'm late. I just heard awful news that Miss Britney was harassed by a man with a knife on campus.",He says in a sad tone,"but the man ran off. Good thing no one got hurt." He says now smiling.

I sink down in my seat and look over at Britney. She still looks like the knife is still in her face again. I roll my eyes knowing she's just faking that she's afraid so everyone will pay attenion to her than anyone else.

"Now class. Today we really have done most of our work from yesterday so i thought we could watch a movie." He says with a smile.

The whole class replys with a 'Yes,Mr.Lane' as Mr.Lane pulled out the TV and placed the movie into the DVD player. I look at the title of the movie. "Charlie and the Chocolate Factory."  
I sigh and relax in my desk as the movie began...

**_*In the middle of the movie*_**

**_  
_**Most of my classmates fell asleep. Britney was doing her nails while Carly was reading her library book. As for me i am drawing,but not just drawing something i'm drawing Jeff. I don't know really he just seems so interesting to draw. I do the finishing touches on my picture and look over it. I smile and place the picture into my notebook. I sigh and stare over at Mr.Lane. He fell asleep as well. I look back at my desk until i hear a tapping noise. I look back up and search the room. No one seems to notice the tapping noise since the movie was on. I then look out the window and that's when i jump,but soon relax. It was once again,Jeff,staring at the window. Staring at me. I give him a small wave which makes him smile revealing his cuts.

"Hey,Lok, Whatcha lookin' at?" Carly whispers.

I quickly look back at her and bite my lip.

"Nothing just bored and felt like looking around." I reply.

She mouths an 'Ohh' and goes back to reading her book. I sigh and turn back to the window,but i didn't see,Jeff, anymore. My felt my heart sank slowly.

 _'Wait? Why am i sad that he's gone? do i miss him? well he is cool and all...'_ I thought as the bell rang.

I get up,grab my things,and walk out of the class with Carly by my side.....

**_*End of school day*_ **

**_  
_**_'Ugh! i hate this school so much!'_ I thought to myself.

So after 1st period, Some idiots decide to throw dead frogs at me during Science class,Next during lunch Britney spilled her lunch ALL over me cause as she put 'you almost got me killed,you little crazy bitch shit',Finally after washing up the rest of the gunk off of my clothes i went to my final period to where Ms.Royal decide to talk about how weird i am and made even more fun of me by acting like me and how i talk to things. I was so embrassed that i ran out of the school.

Now i'm at the park,crying my eyes out sitting in the grass with my knees up to my chest by the pond.

"God why!? Why me!? I hate this world so much! i just want everyone to DIE!" I shout at the sky while wiping tears away.

"I wish i could just slit Britney's throat out! i hate her so much! I wish Ms.Royal would go die in a hole! I don't want to be here anymore..." I whishper the last part as a new set of tears came in.

"Mom,Dad. I'm sorry that i'm crazy. I'm sorry i didn't help you when you two we're being stabbed by that fucking jackass! If only i-" I was cutted off by me choking on tears.

I calm down some and wipe the rest of the tears away,and stare into the water of the pond.

"If only i was normal..." I say softly.

"But your not normal." a voice says quietly.

I jump and turn my head quickly and see Jeff standing there before me. 

 "Jeff? How much did you hear?..." I say as my voice cracks.

"I heard enough to let you know it's good that your not normal. Loki,normal is boring." He states and kneels beside me.

I sniff and look down,staring into the water of the pond again.

"You don't understand..." I whisper.

"Actually i do,Loki." He replies quickly.

"How? Your not the one who is being made fun of." I say and look up at him.

"Because...When i was in school I was bullied to..." He says softly and wipes the tear that was going down my cheek.

"You. Were bullied? But you seem like a such a cool guy." I stated,now looking at him serious.

"I guess they couldn't except me for who i was,but don't worry there not here to mess with me anymore..." He says with a smile which gives me shivers down my spine.

 _'how come that smile that he does creeps me out?'_ i thought to myself.

"Oh. Well that's good." I give him a small smile and look at the sky. Watching all the clouds make weird shapes.

"Yeah. Now what happened?" He says while pointing at the gross stains on my clothes.

"Oh um...well...since you pulled a knife on Britney Cally,who is the most popular girl in school, Everyone started picking on me. Usually it would just be some snobs,but now it's everyone...After first period some idiots decide to throw dead frogs at me in Science. Next,Britney, poured her lunch all over me and said 'you almost got me killed you crazy bitch shit'..." I start saying.

I could see him start making fists and his looks angry,when i metioned,Britney.

"Then. After that in my last period, My teacher,Ms.Royal, starts to make fun of my weird power soon she pretends to be me and starts talking to things..." I finish as more tears came down.

"Shh it's ok." He whispers and hugs me tightly.

I cry in his chest and hug back. I then have that weird feeling again.

 _'ugh that feeling. Why do i always feel it when i'm near or hugging Jeff?'_ i thought.

"Shh there not going to hurt you _anymore._ i promise you that." He says with a slight of anger in his voice.

I let a few more tears fall and finally get the courage to stop. Soon i'm just laying there in his arms,and it feels nice,so comforting. I look up at him. He smiles down at me and pulls me closer to him. I blush badly. I've never been this close to a man before.well besides my brothers when we wrestle,but you get my point.

"Better?" he says quietly while chuckling.

I blush again but don't reply. I just lay there and feel his warmth. I did feel better,having him here. In his arms. I sigh and softly close my eyes. I did feel tired after the exhausting,long day.

 _'maybe he won't mind if i rest my eyes for a few minutes.'_ i thought as slumber over takes me.

The last thing i heard was Jeff saying 'Go to sleep,Loki.'


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Are you enjoying so far?? I hope so! :D

I wake up to hearing voices taking downstairs.

 _'Wait? how did i end up in my bed?? Oh crap did i fall asleep on him?! Ughh stupid slumber! He was probably disgusted by my face when i slept.'_ I blush and groan. I then continue to listen to the voices from downstairs.

"Well thanks for bringing her home,Jeff, I was starting to get worried. I would go crazy if i lost her."

"It's nothing really i just thought she needed to go home since it was late and all..."

"Yeah,but thanks again."

"Oh wait could you tell her that i was wondering if she wanted to come to my house and hang out with me?"

"Um sure i'll tell her."

"Thanks,i have to go now bye."

"Bye."

Then i hear a door shut. I slowly get up out of my bed so i don't give myself a headache and walk downstairs. I see,Jake,now sitting on the couch.

"Hey." I say softly with a yawn.

"Oh Hey,Loki. If your wondering, Jeff brought you home." He says.

"Yeah i heard..." I say and rub my eyes from the sleepiness.

"Well Jeff wanted to know if you wanted to come down to his house?" He asks and holds up a piece of paper with an address on it.

"Oh um sure if that's ok with you?" I say softly

"Sure it's fine by me. He seems like a nice guy." He replies.

Thats when i almost forgot. CARLY!

"Crap!" I sigh out and run upstairs to my room.

I pick up my phone and see i had 4 new messages from Carly.

"Bullcrap." i say softly and text her back.

~ _Messages:_

_Lok:Hey! sorry i haven't replied!_

_Car:finally! anyway are you coming over or not? It's already 5:30!_

_Lok:I'm sorry! i was hanging out with Jeff and i fell asleep and i forgot i'm so sorry!_

_Car:it's fine Loki. I understand since you were with your boyfriend. ;)_

_Lok:He is NOT my boyfriend! Ugh..._

_Car:Haha sure whatever. I guess you can spend the night some other time then. Ok?_

_Lok:sure! :)_

_Car:Got to go my mother wants me to help her cook dinner byee!  
_

_Lok:Byebye!_  
~~~  
  
  
I put my phone down on the nightstand and sigh. How could i forget about my **best**  friend! I sigh and walk back downstairs.

"What was that all about??" Jake asks with an eyebrow raised.

"Oh i needed to text,Carly..." I reply

"Ahh ok" He says.

"So where's,Alex?" I ask looking around for my loud,annoying little brother.

"He's at the movies with those "Friends" of his. Ugh i don't even know why he hangs out with them. They smoke and curse! I've seen them! It's not right." He says sternly.

"Hey atleast he doesn't do that,so be grateful for that." I say proudly.

"Yeah i guess your right." He says with a smile.

"What's for dinner?? I'm starving!" I ask.

"Wanna go out to eat? After we eat i can pick up Alex at the movies." Jake says.

"Sure i guess!" I yell and run upstairs to re-do my makeup and fix my hair. I change into some Nikes (shorts),A thin,long sleeve since it was still kinda cold outside,and some grey TOMS. I rush back down the stairs and see,Jake, already to go with his car keys in his hand.

"Ready?" He asks.

"Yep!" I say while popping the 'P'.

We head outside with,Jake locking the door and get in the car.  
I turn up the radio and "Wake Me Up When September Ends" by Green Day was playing,so i crank it up and begin to sing. By the second verse,Jake, joins in and sings along with me. After the song,I turned it down and listen to the silence. I sigh and rest my head on the window and close my eyes again until i hear,Jake, clear his voice.

"So what did you and Jeff do after school?" he asks

I open my eyes and peer over at him to see he's still driving.

"Well we just hanged out at the park and talked. Nothing much..." I say awkwardly knowing that we did NONE of that.

"That's nice. So one question. Do you like him?" He asks as he glances at me then back at the road.

"Yeah of course i like him. He's a cool guy." I say.

"No,Loki i mean  ** _like_  **him." He says with a smirk.

I blush and look back out the window.

"Heck no! Jake,I've told you i don't like him that way!" I reply embrassed.

"Nah-uh you just said 'He's not my boyfriend.'" He says now smirking like an idiot.

I groan,"That doesn't mean i like him. We're just friends,Jake." I say sternly.

"Whatever then,but to be honest i think he likes you back." he says while wiggling his eyebrows.

"Shut up. I'm not having this conversation anymore." I state and turn the radio back on and stare out the window.

He laughs as we pull up into the drive-thru at Wendy's.  
I roll my eyes and tell him what i want and go back to the window. He orders our food. As we wait i ask,Jake how his job was at the "Ultra Mall". He tells me that's it's going great and the pay is good. Plus he also metions about a girl that works with him. I smile and poke his cheek.

"Awww Jakey! You got a crush!" I squeal.

"Yeah i do,so what? you do to." He says with a smirk.

I give him a scowling look.

"You say that again and i will bury you alive." I snap at him.

"Ok,ok geez chill." He says in defense as we pull up to the window to pick up our food.

He grabs our food from the lady and gives her the money for the food. He thanks her and we drive away and head to the movies to pick up,Alex.

"Did you get,Alex some food by the way?" I ask.

"Yeah. Just in case he's still hungry. I swear he could eat anything." he chuckles.

I laugh and reach into the bag to grab my Cheeseburger and fries. As i munch on them i take a sip of my Sweet tea. I absorb the taste of the fast food and smile in satisfaction.

"Hungry??" Jake asks with a chuckle.

"Yesh!" i reply and take another bite of my burger.

"Alex's movie should be over in a few minutes,so i'm going to park the car in the parking lot. Do you think you could wait for him at the exit?" He asks.

I groan since i have to leave my deilcious food,but nod while taking my Sweet tea with me and head to the exit. I lean against the wall by the exit and wait. I then got the eery feeling of eyes again on me. I look around and see no one,but people who are now leaving,people who are outside to smoke or just needed fresh air. But not a single soul was watching me. I sigh and hug myself and shiver.

 _'Gosh it's spring,but it still feels like winter. Ugh i hate the cold'_ i thought to myself.

I look around some more and that's when i met the eyes of the person staring at me or what i thought was eyes. A guy with some weird mask on like it's Halloween or something. But...where are his eyes?? As i continue to stare i can see him wearing a black hoodie and some grey looking skinny jeans.

 _'Wonder who he is?'_ I thought to myself.

He just waves and soon runs into the parking lot and he's gone. I feel goosebumps all over my body. I hug myself tighter and look down wondering about the mysterious man. While thinking i felt a tap on my shoulder. I jump and turn around and see nothing,but a smiling Alex. I sigh in relief and smile back.

"Enjoyed the movie?" I ask.

"Yes! it was so cool! so many explosions!" He exclaims.

"Haha cool. Now let's go home. We got you Wendy's." I say

"Yayy!!" He squeals and runs to the car.

I roll my eyes and head back to the car and climb in while fastening my seat belt and go back to eating the rest of my food. Alex starts eating his food to while,Jake, pulls out of the parking lot and we head off back to the house. But what i kept wondering who that mysterious man was with the mask. I sip my tea and look out the window,watching all the street lights go by with the darkness in the woods. And what's weird? That's where i found my weird power. In the woods. When i was little i always played in the woods. I would climb trees and pretend i was an explorer on a mission to find the Tall StickMan. Ok well the Tall StickMan is a man who lives in the woods and attacks people who dare go in there. When,Jake, told me this story i was daring to find him cause as you can see i was a very brave child back then. But yeah while doing all that i usually do i started hearing voices calling my name. I would look around and see nothing so i mostly ignored them. Until one day i told my mommy that i was going outside to play. So i did what i usually did,but when i climb a tree i sat up there and listened. Nothing. I was bored since i didn't have anyone to play with cause,Alex, was to young to climb trees and Jake was always working. Same with my parents so i basically had no one to play with.

"I wish i had someone to talk to." I say softly

"you do,Loki. I'm here for you." A voice startled me.

I look around and see no one.

"Where are you? I don't see you." i reply confused.

"You sitting on me." it says quietly.

I look at the tree that i'm sitting on.

"You are a tree? you can talk to me?" I reply

"Yes. i'm the tree. I can talk to you and you can talk to me." It says.

I smile and hug the tree.

That whole day i stayed in the woods talking to the tree when i realized that i could talk to more things like the leaves,rocks,and grass. That tree is still my friend today....

I sigh and sip my tea again as i see the house from a block away.


	7. Chapter 7

As Jake pulls in the drive way and turns off the car, I grab his car keys,my food,and jump out of the car to unlock the front door. I place my food down on the coffee table and head up the stairs. I enter my room,but i had a weird feeling as i walked into the dark room.

 _'Ugh theres that feeling again...And i thought i left my lights on when i left?'_ I thought to myself.

I raise an eyebrow and flicker on the lights. Nothing. I see not a single soul. I sigh in relief knowing that i don't have to beat an inturder with a bat,but the feeling was still there though. I shrug and get on my computer. I log on to facebook and look for Emmylou's name on the chat. Once i see it i click it and message her.

~ _Messages_

_Loki:Heyy :)_

_Emmy:Hi! i heard you got a new boyfriend. ;)_

_Loki:Emmy i don't have a boyfriend. I just met this guy at the park and BAM we became friends._

_Emmy:sure Loki. ;) So what is he like?? Emmy wanna know! :D_

_Loki: Well...He has cuts on his face to where it looks like he's smiling all the time...He has black rings around his eyes meaning that he can't blink cuz he doesn't have eyelids...He has feathery yet shaggy black hair,but i don't his hair is Really_ black. Maybe he dyed it. What i think is really cool about him  is his pale white skin. it's like snow Emmy! he's probably a vampire in disguise! haha :)

I waited for Emmy to respond...and waited...and waited.

 _'What's taking her so long!? ugh...'_ i thought.

Then she FINALLY replys.

_Emmylou: Loki. I think Jeff's the one who's been murdering all of them people._

_  
_I stared at the screen in slience.

 _'Emmy thinks Jeff is the killer?? How?! He's so nice and caring and- oh my god why am i saying all these things about him. But how could he be the killer? I can't believe she would call him the killer when she's never even met him!'_ i thought to myself.

As i was about to reply back to her, My computer turns off. I blink at the now dark screen.

"What?",I say confused,"Why did my computer turned off?"

I look around and see the lights are still on,so theres no power outage. I check the hard drive and see the computer is still in good contact. As i try to come up with a different explaination the computer screen lights back up with the same words in red as before:

"YOU SHOULDN'T HAVE DONE THAT."

"The fudge? I didn't do anything you stupid computer." I say to it.

"Um,Loki, that's not me..." My computer spoke in a proper tone.

"Then who?" I reply.

"I don't know...something is in the system." It spoke.

I sigh,"So some idiot is messing with you?" I say concerned.

"Yes,apparently." It replies.

I groan in frustration and turn the computer off. Luckily it didn't turn back on.

 _'Thank god...'_ i thought to myself and go to my bathroom to take a shower.  
While in the shower i had that weird feeling again. Every 5 minutes i would peek out of the shower curtain just to see if anyone was in here with me,but as always i see nothing.

"Get a hold of yourself,Loki. No one is in here with you-"

Something falls in the middle of my sentence. I jump from the noise while my heartbeat starts racing. This is reminding me of those movies that i watched when i was little. Where the woman would be in the shower and then a killer would be in the bathroom with her. And he has a knife and he would slowly pull the curtain. Then all you hear is a bloody scream. I shiver when i imagined the movie. I sigh and get enough courage to peek through the curtains and i see nothing. I look down at the floor and see that some of my lipstick was on the floor. But whats weird is? I never bring my make up to the bathroom. I have my own mirror in my room that contains all of my makeup,And i don't remember bringing lipstick in here.  
I wash off the rest of the soap off of my body and turn the water off. I step out of the shower and wrap a towel around me. Goosebumps form over my body as the cold air of the night hits my skin. I shiver and pick up the lipstick. When i looked up into the mirror, i gasp. There was writing all over my mirror. As i read the words, My heart starts to race.

The mirror said:

 _ **WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO ME?  
 ~~I NEED~~ ~~YOU.~~**_   _ **  
**_ __ **I WANT YOU.  
NOW REST YOUR HEAD AND GO TO SLEEP  
**

I stare at the mirror in horror.

 _'Someone. Was in here. With me.'_ I thought slowly.

"Go to sleep..." i say softly while looking at the ground.

Then my eyes went wide.

"The killer." I say in a whisper and snap my head up.

I look at the bathroom door. I feel my whole body trembling,but not cause of the cold. But trembling with fear. I slowly make my way to the door and open it softly. I peek my head out through the door and cling on tightly to the towel that's wrapped around my body. i let out a shaky sigh and walk into the next room. My room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's a short chapter!!! next chapter will be LONGER! I promise!! :)


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh my gawd i'm scared. :o What's gonna happen?? Btw Go To Sleep. :3 Now on to the story!!

I walk into my room and see that my computer is on with the screen glowing bright. I breathing starts speeding up as i look around my room with wide eyes. I stare that the screen. Different words were on the screen this time though.  

**_'HE'S WAITING....'_ **

**_  
_**"Who? Who's waiting??" I say with a bit of fear.

The computer starts typing,but i can tell this was NOT my computer that i was talking to.

' ** _Hahahahaha',_** It put.

I turn on the light and quickly change into Green Nikes (shorts), A black,long,thin sleeved shirt. I dry my hair as fast as i could and let the rest of my damp hair air dry. I brush my hair out and sit on my bed. I hug myself tightly with eyes wide open. My computer turned off on its own,so now i'm terrified.  
I stay in slience and listen. Listen for something to happen. Listening for ANYTHING to happen. But yet theres nothing going on.

 _'Who the heck is waiting for me? and who keeps talking to me on the computer?? What does the killer want with me? Why am i so special all of a sudden?'_ I ask myself in ponder.

 _  
_"Stop being afraid. No one is going to hurt you." I say to myself and get up to go downstairs.

As i enter the living room i see nothing on but the kitchen light.

"Alex and Jake must be asleep." I mumble to myself and head to the kitchen.

I walk into the kitchen with my feet dragging against the cold tiled flooring. I then see something weird. The big,kitchen knife was out on the counter.

"Uh?" I say and pick it up.

The Knife was so light in my hands. Like you could fling around anywhere without a care. I put my finger to the cold,sharp blade of the knife.

' _I don't remember seeing Jake chop anything with this knife today. Why is it out?'_ I thought to myself and slowly put the knife back in its right full place.

I sigh and leave the kitchen and head back up to my room. I look over at my window and see it isn't locked.

"Better lock the window for tonight." i say softly to myself and walk over to the window.

I bolt it shut and go back to my bed. I stretch and lay down,but yet i couldn't fall asleep. Yes i was tired,but the words from the mirror 'Go To Sleep' are making it hard to sleep. Something tells me that i shouldn't sleep at all,But before i think of anything else to say my eyes start to droop and sleep over took me once again.

~Dream

"Loki" a male voice calls out. "Loki wake up i have a suprise for you."

I open my eyes and see my father smiling over me. I yawn and lean up.

"I'm awake Daddy." I say in my 12-year old voice.

"Good moring my Little Lok. Now come downstairs for your suprise." He says with a smile and kisses my forehead.

I smile when he says my nickname that he use to call me and i nod my head. He pets my head and walks out of my room while closing my door softly. I climb out of bed and change into my pink and purple dress that i would always where. I smile at myself in the mirror and walk out of my room. While walking down the hallway i could feel a difference in the air. It felt colder and yet creepy. I start to shiver from the cold and i hug myself tightly.

"Daddy?" i call out and there's no response,"Mommy! Daddy!" i shout out again and walk down the stairs,Which i regret doing cause now i see what looks like blood on the walls and floor.

"Daddy!? Mommy!? Where are you?!" I cry out.

I walk into the living room and see someone sitting in the chair but there not facing me. I'm facing behind the chair and i can see the outline of my Dad. I smile and skip over to him

"Daddy! there you are! What's my suprise-AH!" I scream now seeing my Dad gutted up and dead with blood dripping out of him.

I stare into his eyes. Lifeless. I start to cry and wiggle my father's arm.

"Daddy! Daddy get up! plwease don't be Dead! plwease!" I say as tears stream down my face.

But i got no response. My Dad was dead.

I cry and began to look for my Mom.

"Mommy??!" I yell and enter my parents bedroom,and then see my mother their laying on the bed.

"Mommy wake up! wake up!" I say while shaking her,but she won't open her eyes.

"Mommy plwease wake up!-" I was cutted off by the long cut in her neck.

I soon felt more tears form in my eyes.

"No! no no! Mommy!" I cry out and hug her lifeless body.

"She can't hear you." a rough voice spoke.

I jump and turn around to see a man standing in the doorway with a knife,but i can't see his face since it's dark. And it's the same kitchen knife that i use to watch Mommy or Jake use.

"She's asleep",he said wickedly,"And now i think it's your turn,Loki" He chuckles and steps into the light to where now i can see he's face.  
I scream at the sight of him. It was him. The same man who killed my parents before,but that when i realized that he looks familiar. he looks like someone that i know.

"Wait. W-who are you?" I say with fear.

"Don't you recongize me,Loki?" he says now smiling.

Reavling cuts in his face.

"Jeff?!" i scream out now as i see i'm 16 again.

"Yes,Loki. You are correct." He smiles widely while walking towards me.

I gasp and step away,but yet i see that i'm no longer in my parents bedroom,but my room. I hit the wall and tremble.

"Jeff. Please don't hurt me." i whisper.

"I'm not going to hurt you. I just want you to Go To Sleep,Loki." Jeff says. Now right infront of me.

"J-jeff." I say softly now crying.

He leans slowly to my ear and whispers softly,"Aren't you tired,Loki?"

I shiver when his breath hits my skin,but yet i nod my head 'yes',which makes me whimper.

"Shh" He says softly and wipes the tears away.

"What do y-you want?" I ask softly.

"You." He growls out and smashes his lips to mine......

~~~

I wake up with a gasp. Like i was running out of air. I calm down enough for me to catch my breath. I look around my room and see that its not even dawn yet. I lean up and run a hand through my hair as i try to come up with a way to explain about my nightmare,or...was it a dream?

 _'What did i just dream about!? Why was Jeff there? Maybe Emmylou was right...wait i can't be saying that Jeff would have never done that. That killer could of died in jail or something...but Jeff...his lips...on mine...'_ I thought while placing my fingers against my lips and remembering the touch of his.

I shake my head and check the time on my clock. It was 4:47. I groan and get out of bed.

 _'Might as well make coffee since there's no way i'm going back to sleep...'_ I thought to myself.

I walk softly down the stairs since i didn't want to wake up my brothers. Plus i really didn't want a cranky Jake to be yelling at me for waking him up this early...  
I enter the kitchen quietly and take the coffee out of the cabinets and put it in the coffee maker. I lift myself on the counter and wait for the coffee to get ready. I pull out two Coffee mugs. One for me and one for Jake. I place them down and gather up the sugar and milk. I put them down by the coffee maker and lean against the counter. I look out the window and see that it was still pretty dark outside even though its around 5'o clock in the morning,which means,Jake, has to get up around five-thirty...  
I sigh and pour the now made coffee into the cups and put in the amount of sugar and milk that Jake and I like. As i was sipping my coffee while sitting at the table, a sleepy,Jake, walks in.

"Morning Lok." Jake's rough voice says.

"Morning Jakey." I say quietly and sip some coffee.

"Why are you up so early? It's Friday. You should be sleeping." He says while reaching for his coffee mug.

"Had a bad dream..." I say looking down then take a large sip of coffee.

"About what Sis?" He says as he sits down beside me.

"Nothing..." I say sadly.

"C'mon Loki, You can tell me anything. I'm here for you." He says with plead.

"Well it was about our parents..." I say softly.

"Oh Loki, it's okay." He says and hugs me tightly.

"I know. It's just I didn't end up crying or screaming when i woke up...i just couldn't breath," I spoke and hug back,"Don't you think that's weird since that when i was little i would always end up crying or screaming from the nightmares...ever since they died..." I whisper the last part and bury my head in his neck.

"Hey,hey it's okay,Loki. It was just a bad dream,and you probably didn't end up crying or screaming cause you were use to having those dreams. But don't worry Alex and I have your back." he says as he releases me and smiles.

I smile back,"Thanks Jakey." I say softly and sip my coffee.

"Anytime. Now what about Jeff? Are you going to his house today or what?" Jake asks with an eyebrow raised.

"Um yeah i'm still going," I say awkwardly,"But did he ever tell you a time?" I ask.

"Actually yeah it says it on the slip of paper that he gave me." Jake says as he takes a sip of his coffee.

"Where is it?" I reply.

"On the coffee table in the livingroom." He says.

I get up and go into the livingroom where i see the slip of paper that,Jake, told me about on the coffee table.  
  
I pick it up and read it:  
 **'** **Hey Loki, Come over to my house if  you can. Come around 9:30 if you want or later. when you decide to come over go down the road near the woods, Turn left at the giant oak trees, Then keep going forward until you see a dull looking house in the middle of no where. ~ Jeff C: '**  
  
'In the middle of no where??' I thought to myself

I shrug and put the slip of paper back on the coffee table.

"Is 9:30 okay for me to leave?" I shout over to Jake.

"Sure. And go take a shower. I don't think lover boy will like the way you smell if you go without one." He snickers.

"Ha.Ha.Ha. Plus just to let you know I did take a shower." i say in a bored tone and run upstairs to my room.

"Well take another one!" Jake calls out.

"Ugh." I groan out as I reach the top of the stairs.

I enter my room and have that weird feeling again. Like i needed to run out of the building or something. I groan and enter my bathroom,where i see the writing on the mirror. I shiver and take a towel,wet it, and clean up my mirror. After that i strip down and take a long,hot shower since it was still early and i wouldn't be seeing,Jeff, for a few more hours. Plus i think i deserve a nice,hot shower since of the bad dream. I sigh and wash my hair and sweaty body. About 30 mintues later I turn off the water and wrap a towel around me. I get out of the shower and enter my room. I change into some black skinnies,a blue,thin,longsleeved shirt with the Nyan cat on the front,And black sneakers. I dry and brush out my hair and leave it down,since my hair is naturally straight.  
I check the time,6:32. I sigh and grab my phone to text,Carly.

~ _Messages_  
  
Loki:Hey Car! :)

_Carly: Sup Lok? :D_

_Loki: Nothing much,but i'm about to go to Jeff's house._

_Carly:ohh so you two are now going to eachother's house ;)_

_Loki: Car don't make me stab you in the face with a fork..._

_Carly: Haha just kidding...maybe ;D_

_Loki:Whatever anyway whatcha doing?_

_Carly: Watching Tv. You? Oh wait your getting ready to see your boyfriend. ;)_

_Loki:Well aren't you a real comedian. Haha i'm laughing all over the place..._

_Carly:sorry Lok!! I'm just teasing you!_

_Loki:its fine. Jake is doing it to.so your not alone._

_Carly:Yay! :) anyway got to go! i'm going shopping! Bye!_

_Loki:Byee! :) Have fun!_

_~~~_

_  
_I sigh and place my phone down on the nightstand. I do my makeup and examine myself in the mirror. I smile and wave at myself and head downstairs where i see now,Jake watching TV.

"What time is it?" I ask him.

"Loki,it's only 6:54. Why do you want to go to his place so badly?" He says with a smirk.

"Can't a girl hang out with her friend?" I say in defense.

"Boyfriendddd!" He sings.

"Shut up!" I yell at him.

"Hey what's with all the yelling." a sleepy Alex walks in while rubbing his eyes.

"Oh nothing,Alexander. Go back to bed." I say to him softly.

He yawns an 'Okay' and goes back into his room to go slumber some more. I watch him leave and look back at Jake.

"Boyfrienddd" He sings softly.

I roll my eyes and enter the kitchen since now I was starving. I grab the bread from the bread box and place two slices into the toaster. I push the little lever down and lean against the counter and wait for the bread to cook. Five minutes later my toast pops up with nearly scared the daylights out of me. I place a plate down and put the toast on it. I grab nutella from the cabinet and spread it over the toast. After i was done, I pick up the toast and take a large bite out of it. The taste of chocolate and bread made the perfect combination for a breakfast meal. I lick the chocolate off of my lips and smile in satisfaction.

 _'Maybe since i have a while until i meet Jeff, I can visit my old friend,Mr.Tree.'_ i thought to myself as i finished my toast.

I put my plate in the sink,"I'm going to go play in the woods!" i yell to Jake.

"Okay don't go out far!" He says knowing that i'm just going into the woods to see Mr.Tree.

I smile and run outside into the woods. As i enter the woods, i know exactly where to go since the woods are like my second home. I pass a few bushes and dead branches hanging from trees and soon i see my favorite tree,Mr.Tree.

"Hello Mr.Tree." I say nicely.

"Why Loki,look at you. You've grown so much since i last saw you." Mr.Tree replies with its deep voice booming.

"You saw me 2 weeks ago though,Mr.Tree." I say with a smile.

"2 weeks is a very long time,my friend." It says politely.

"Yeah i guess your right." I say and climb on to it and sit on the branch where i first ever talked to the tree.

"So,Loki. What brings you here?" It says with a hint of curious in its voice.

"Well i can't really tell anyone this,but your my true friend that i can talk to." I say while fidding my fingers.

"What is bothering you,Loki?" it says.

"Well first i met this nice boy named,Jeff...but..." I start to say.

"But what?" It asks.

"I don't really know. I always have this weird feeling whenever i'm with him. Like everytime we hug or when we talk. I just feel weird,but i can't describe it." I say awkwardly.

"My friend, You sound like your unsure about the feeling. In other words how do you decribe it?" It says wisely.

"I feel...hurt...angry...like i want to hurt someone and make them suffer...but yet i feel something like a...spark or something. When i'm with people i don't have that feeling...to kill...or hurt others...well i mean i would say that 'i will kill you' but i never mean it. And i always feel loved by him...like he cares...about me." I say softly.

"My friend, You are talking about Love." It says happily.

"Love? i can't love. No one loves me. I'm crazy," I say frustrated,"I'm crazy. I'm just crazy. No one can love a physco like me." I whisper.

"My Friend, calm down. Maybe this Jeff guy has gone through the exact things you've gone through. And Loki, you are not crazy. You are you." It says nicely.

"So your saying i'm inlove with him?" I question

"I'm not saying you have to fall inlove with him,Loki. but i think it's fate. Think of it like this. You two are soul mates." It says wisely.

"Soul mates? haha very funny. Mr.Tree i think your going as insane as me." I smile at it.

"I am serious,Loki. For i think you two are perfect for eachother." He claims.

I roll my eyes and smile,"Whatever Mr.Tree,but i don't think he likes me back. I think he's just a caring friend that's all. Why would a guy like me?" I ask.

"Because your beautiful." Mr.Tree says.

I blush. A tree just called me beautiful yet i'm blushing like an idiot.

"Thanks Mr.Tree." I say nicely.

"Your Welcome,Loki" Mr.Tree says happily.

"Also Mr.Tree...I had this dream..." I say and soon that weird feeling hit me again. I felt my heart racing,but i kept quiet so Mr.Tree wouldn't suspect anything.

"What was it about,my friend?" It asks.

"Um...well...it was about my parents..." I say quietly.

"Oh no. I'm so sorry." It says sadly.

"No it's fine,but what weird is Emmylou thinks Jeff is the killer that's been going around killing people. Can you believe that? She's never even met him. Plus how can he be a killer when he's so nice and...cute..." I say with a blush i clutch my stomach since the weird feeling felt like it was growing stronger.

"Hmm that does seem strange. Now about the dream,Loki" It says.

"Oh well...we all know that my parents we're murdered by an idiot and when i had the dream instead of seeing the killer that i remember seeing. I see...Jeff and he has a knife and- Oh Mr.Tree it was horrible. He killed my parents. I was all alone. and then something weird happened that i gasp when i woke up..." I say now blushing even more,remembering how Jeff kissed me.

"What was the weird thing?" It asks.

"I can't say...It's to embrassing." I say shyly.

"My Friend,there is no one else but me and the rest of the forest." It says nicely.

Soon the weird feeling grows stronger,I groan and lean over in agony.

"I don't want to talk about it." I manage to say.

"What's wrong,my friend?" Mr.Tree asks.

"The weird feeling. It feels stronger." I whisper and hug the tree.

"Don't worry,Loki, Its just you miss him." it says quietly.

"Well Jake did wanted to know why i did want to go to his house so badly..." I say softly.

"There you go. see you miss him,Loki. It's because you love him." Mr.Tree replies.

"I just met him," I put my hands on my head,"Jeff doesn't love me." I say with a hint of regret in voice,but i ignored it.

"Remeber,Loki. Always follow your heart no matter what." it says wisely.

"Ok i will. I guess i have to go now." I say and jump down from the tree.

"Til next time,my friend." Mr.Tree says.

"Bye!" I yell out while running back to my house.

Soon the weird feeling is gone as i near my house. I go through the rest of the dead branches and bushes,now seeing my beloved home. I run in through the back door and enter the living room. I see Alex now awake with Jake on the couch while watching Tv.

"Whats up brothers?" I say as I sit down in the middle of them.

"Nothing much just watching Tv." Alex replies.

"Whatcha watching?" I ask.

"Spongebob." Alex chirps.

"Really?" I say and give a look at Jake.

"Hey don't judge us! Your just jealous cause Spongebob is awesome and your not." Jake states.

"Whatever." I say while rolling my eyes and look up at the clock.

8:57.

I sigh softly.

 _'Just alittle while til i see Jeff...'_ I thought to myself.

I end up watching Spongebob with my brothers. Jake kept laughing at Spongebob's lame humor while Alex was trying to intereact the character's lines. I cross my arms over my chest and sat their in boredom.

 _'This is NOT how i want to spend my morning.'_ I thought to myself.

After the third espiode,I couldn't stand it anymore. I slowly stood up and head up the stairs. I enter my room and grab my phone and scroll through my messages and newsfeed to see if i had anything new for today. 7 new updates on my News App,but i don't look at the news anyway. And believe me i've TRIED to delete it,but the dumb phone won't let me...  
I shrug my shoulders and sigh.

"Why not look.Might as well give myself something to do." I mumble to myself.

I press the News App and wait for the page to upload.....

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Better?? I did say it would be a long chapter! :) hope your enjoying it so far!


	9. Chapter 9

As the page uploaded I scan through all the newsfeed. When i suddenly realized that they were all about the murders from this week. I bite my lip nervously as i read all of the reports some about 'Family slaughtered in their sleep' or 'Old man around 60 died yesterday around midnight'. I feel my stomach twist as i imagined all of them people being stabbed in their sleep. And thats when i knew I couldn't hold it in any longer so i rush to the bathroom and puke my breakfast out. I hold my hair up and feel my face getting red. After i finished i wash the bitter taste out of my mouth and brush my teeth. I lean myself onto the counter and stare into the mirror.

"Ok,Loki. Calm down. Just don't think about it. Think of happy things in life. Like Rainbows,and Kittens and-Oh great i'm talking to myself." I say while giving a shaky laugh.

I take a deep breath and exhale looking down. I squeeze my eyes tightly and think of all the happy things in life. After a few minutes I fix my hair and straitghten my clothes and exit the bathroom. I grab my phone from my bed and check the time.

9:25.

I sigh and head downstairs.

"Well i guess i'm off to Jeff's house." I tell Jake and grab the slip of paper with the address on it.

"Ok,but be back by 10pm." Jake replies and goes into the kitchen for a bite to eat.

"I will! Bye!" I yell and exit through the front door.

"Well here i go," I mumble to myself,"Yay adventure!" I say in a retarded tone and walk down the sidewalk which leads to the end of the road by the woods exactly as the slip of paper said.

"Ok so stop near the woods and turn left by the great oak trees." I say and look up for giant oak trees.

"Ah there they are," I say seeing the very tall oak trees,"Now those are some tall trees." I say to myself and turn left by them and walk forward.

"Okay so now all i have to do is keep walking forward and see a dull house...why did he call his house dull? I'm sure it's not dull." I say and walk forward when suddenly i hear a noise by the woods beside me.

I stare through the trees and see nothing but the oak trees. Plus since the oak trees were so tall and thick i could hardly see anything past them. I shrug and keep walking forward.

"You shouldn't go that way." A voice startled me.

I turn and see the same guy from the movies. The guy with the mask... and no eyes?

"Why not?" I question him.

"Cause you're heading to your death." He spoke.

"My death?" I say confused.

"Believe me. If you go there,you won't make it out alive. By the way the name's Jack..." The masked man says.

"Very nice to meet you,Jack,but I have to meet someone,so if you would kindly leave me alone." I reply softly.

"Don't say I didn't warn you." Jack says in a serious tone and then he's gone.

"Dang he moves fast," I mumble,"And who does he think he is to tell me not to go to Jeff's house. It's not like he's going to kill  me or anything." I say in anger and continue to walk toward Jeff's house.

About half an hour later,I finally see a house. I smile and fasten my pace. The house wasn't that big,but it was a really nice house.

' _How could anyone call this house dull?'_ I thought to myself.

The house was White with some Black in it,but i thought it fit for the house. I walk up up the driveway of the house until i'm startled by a dog that tackles me out of no where.

"Ah! No! Stop! That tickles!" I laugh out loud as the dog licks my face and sniffs his cold,wet nose over my neck.

"Smile no!" a voice yells.

Smile,I guess,starts whining and gets off of me and goes to the person who called out to him. I wipe my face off from,Smile's slober and dust my self off as i get up.

"Hey sorry,Smile just loves meeting new people." A voice says.

I jump since the voice was so close to me. I look up and see Jeff smiling at me,Or maybe he wasn't smiling since his cuts make him smile??...

"Oh no it's fine. Haha he's so cute." I say and smile at him.

"Thanks,He is such a handful." Jeff chuckles.

Smile smiles at both of us,and wags his tail happily.

"Is that why you named him,Smile?" I ask and pet Smile.

"Yeah he's just like me." Jeff says showing his wicked smile,cuts starting to bleed.

"Hang on," I say and wipe the blood off of his mouth,"There." I smile at him.

He touches his face and traces over where my hand wiped off the blood and he looks suprised.

"Oh thanks." Jeff says and scratches the back of his neck.

"Anytime. You should really stop smiling like that,You keep bleeding." I point out.

"But I love smiling." Jeff says whines.

"Ok ok don't get all whiney on me. You can Smile all you want." I say now annoyed by his whining which reminds me of Alex.

"Yayyy!" Jeff shouts out and tackles me to the ground into a big hug.

I took the hug in a bit of shocked. Cause well wasn't really expecting a guy to tackle me you know...  
I stare up at him with wide eyes by his reaction. As i can tell he's on top of me. With me pinned down to the ground,but yet he's hugging me,so he can't see me blushing badly. When he lets go and looks down at me i can see he's smiling like an idiot,even though he can already smile. I feel my cheeks burn up,I give him a scowling look.

"Get off." I say.

"No." He says in a flirty tone.

"Okay if you want to flirt then maybe i should leave." I joke to him.

"Noooo! You just got here!" He whines and hugs me again.

"Relax i'm only kidding,but seriously get off me i can't breath." I choke out from his weight.

"Okay!" He says happily and gets off of me and helps me up by picking me up bridal style.

I look at him with an annoyed look and he just smiles and carries me into his house. As we enter the house,I see it's mostly painted basic colors like a creamy grey and bright white. I then remember what,Jack,had said. I look up at Jeff in wonder. He smiles down at me and sets me on the couch then sits down beside me.

"Nice place you got here." I compliment on the house.

"It's nothing much really..." Jeff says softly.

"So do you live here by yourself?" I ask.

"Pretty much,but sometimes BEN comes over to play some video games thats all..." he says and lays back.

"That's cool" I say nicely and get up.

"Where are you going?" Jeff asks.

"Can't i look around?" I say in defense.

"Yeah just don't go upstairs...If you don't mind i'ma take a nap." Jeff yawns.

"You can nap? But your eyelids?" I question.

"Eh i'm use to it. I usually wear a mask." Jeff says with a hint of embrassment in his voice.

"Oh...Ok." I chrip and watch as Jeff slips into slumber.

I stare at him. He eyes are just wide open. But i can hear him snoring.

 _'Wow...'_ I thought to myself and entered i guess the kitchen.

The floor was tiled with a light brown and grey design. The counters and cabinets a dark black and brown. I feel my feet get cold as I walk along the tile. I look out the little window infront of the sink and see Smile playing outside,trying to catch bugs and chasing his tail. I giggle and leave the kitchen and peek my head into a library...? I think its one since of all the books and shelves. Plus there a nice easy chair near a small fireplace.

 _'Hmm so he reads.'_ I thought and go down the hallway some more. All i found was a bathroom and guest bedroom.

"Why did he tell me not to go upstairs?" I mumble to myself and enter the living room back to where i see a sleeping Jeff and the stairway.

"He probably just doesn't want me to see his room. Probably embrarrsed to let me see a messy room." I giggle to myself.

I look back up at the stairway and look at Jeff.

 _'He probably won't mind If i have a sneak peek.'_ I thought and slowly without waking up Jeff, made my way up the stairs.

As I entered the hallway,I see things that weren't upstairs.  
Pictures.  
I look at the pictures hanging on the walls,but I was left confused. Some of the pictures were torn in some places. And every picture i saw i would see a family. A Dad. A Mom. And two brothers.  
I frown remembering that the killer killed his family and made him what he is today. I grit my teeth in anger,but take a deep breath to calm down. I focus back on the pictures and see that a boy with Brown hair and Blue eyes smiling with i guess his older brother,who's wearing a scarf. I stare more closely at the Blue-eyed boy. Then it hit me.

"Jeff..." I say softly and brush my fingers over the picture of Jeff and his brother. I feel pain in my heart.

"You didn't deserve this." I whisper softly to the picture,"That killer shall pay for doing this to you." I stated and continued down the hallway. I see a door to my left with something smeared on it. I give it a confusing look and enter...a bathroom. I cover my mouth before i could gasp. The hold place was covered in something red.

Blood.

I look over to the mirror and see words on it in blood.

"I'm Beautiful." I softly read out on the mirror.

I look back over the whole bathroom and felt a gag coming in so i quickly yet softly close the door and take a deep breath and think of happy things. After i manage to catch my breath and calm down. I shake my head and continue down the hall......

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh.My.God. :o I wonder what else Loki might see....


	10. Chapter 10

' _Maybe Smile got caught in a bad fight-no...'_ I think to myself trying to come up with an explaination about the bathroom. And so far this was my fifth time of thinking of one...

"A fight? a really...bloody fight?" I question myself,but i end up shaking my head in rejection.

 I sigh in frustration and see another door. As i near the door i start getting this bad feeling about entering it...  
As i reach to grab the doorknob my hand starts shaking and before I could turn it, I felt something grab my shoulder. I freeze and feel my eyes go wide.

"Loki what are you doing up here?? I told you not to come up here." I hear a pissed off Jeff say irritated.

I turn slowly and meet his gaze. I could tell he was angry and if he didn't have cuts in his face...He'd be frowning...

"S-sorry...I was just curious thats all..." I softly say and frown,"You probably want me to leave."

His face softens,"No. I don't want you to leave. I just don't want you up here that's all. It's ok,Loki i forgive you." He says nicely and smiles.

I give him a small smile and let go of the doorknob.

"C'mon let's go back downstairs." Jeff says while taking my hand and soon leads me away from the door that i was standing by. We go pass the bathroom full of blood and i could suddenly feel Jeff walking faster. Soon the pictures of him and his family are now seen and Jeff doesn't even stop to look at them. Like they were nothing. I frown slightly as we walk down the stairs.  
As we entered the living room I heard a sigh come out of Jeff.

"Whats wrong?" I ask nicely.

"Nothing,"Jeff mumbles,"Just tired that's all..."

"You should get more sleep." I stated.

He glances at me then walks over and sits on the couch.

"Why sleep when i can hang out with you?" He says with a smile.

I felt a blush creeping up which made me end up smiling.

"Whatever floats your boat Jeffy." I say with a shrug.

"Jeffy?" He asks and glances at me.

"What? can't i give you a nickname. My best friend,Carly has one. It's Car. And i'm Lok." I say and smile,"So why not call you Jeffy. You know like in them movies where like a killer would come out through the door and go 'Here's Johnny!'. I put your name with it so now it's 'Here's Jeffy!'" I say quietly.

He seemed tense when i metioned the 'Killer part' but just shrugs and smiles.

"Fine you can call me Jeffy,but now i gotta of think one for you." he says and puts on his best thinking face.

"Otay Jeffy!" I shout happily and sit beside him.

"Hmmm well Lok is taking..." He starts.

I nod and let him continue.

"Well...your small for your age." he points out.

I raise an eyebrow and stare at my body. Yes i'm 16 and it was true i do have a small frame for my age.

"So...something that will go with Lok." He says quietly.

"Really your gonna call me Lok to?" I ask.

"Not just Lok...but...Little Lok." He says happily.

My eyes went wide...

"Uh..That's what my Dad use to call me..." I say awkwardly not wanting to remember my Dad's voice calling that nickname.

"Oh um sorry i didn't know-" I cut him off.

"No it's fine. You can call me that..." I say and look up at him with a smile.

"You sure?" He questions.

"Yesh,Jeffy, I'm sure." I say with a giggle.

"Okay then Little Lok." Jeff says and smiles at me.

It was weird that Jeff was calling me my old nickname that my father gave me. I then remember how my Dad called me that right before...Jeff killed him and then with Jeff kissing me....

"Loki?? You there?"

I snap my head up and notice how close Jeff was to my face. I felt a blush creep up in my cheeks.

"Uh..Uh yeah i'm fine..." I say quietly.

"Good. Cause you had me worried there for a second. Whats on your mind?" He asks.

"Nothing..." I say.

"Loki,Don't play that game with me. It won't work." He says annoyed.

"Ok ok fine....but i can't tell you...all of it..." I say and glance at him quickly then look at my fingers as i fiddle with them.

"Fair enough." He says and crosses his arms over his chest.

"Well...I had a dream that i was 12 again and my daddy said he had a big suprise for me downstairs...When i got all dressed up, I headed downstairs and saw-" I gulp now remembering the dream,"Blood all over the walls and floor..."

Jeff stares at me with a serious face the whole time and listens.

I take a deep breath and continue.

"Well i yelled for my Mom and Dad...and i found my dad facing away from me in his favorite chair. I was relief that i found him,but when i went up to him," I say as a tear rolls down my face,"He was dead. His eyes lifeless. He was gutted like a fish. Like the killer had fun stabbing the heck out of him. I screamed and end up crying,begging for him to not be dead. That's when i realized that my Mom was still in the house. I search all the rooms until i came to their bedroom. I found her...'Sleeping' or what i thought. I begged her to wake up but when i saw her throat was slit. A voice startled me... It was him. The one who killed them. The one who i want to hurt so badly,but...that's when i realized who the killer was..." I whisper the last part and look straight down at the floor.

"Who was the killer,Loki?" Jeff says as he leans in closely to where were inches away from us touching.

"I can't tell you..." I say,"There's just no way..."

"No way what? Please tell me,Loki." He whispers in my ear.

I felt my whole body shiver all over. He just so close to me.

 _'What am i feeling? Fear? Am i afraid of him? but why?'_ I thought to myself and feel the palm of my hands get sweaty.

"J-jeff?" I say softly and look back at him looking deeply into his eyes.

"Yes?" Jeff whispers.

"I-i uh..." I can't find words it's like i'm paralyzed.

"Something wrong?" He whispers and chuckles lowly.

All i do is blush. I can't move or talk like he put me under his spell.

"Loki." He says softly and turns my face towards his.He's coal black eyes pierce into my green eyes.

"Yes Jeff?" I manage to say.

"Do you like anyone?" He whispers.

"Um..." I say softly and feel my face burn red.

"I'm guessing that's a yes." He states and smiles,"I do  _like_ someone also."

I blush,my eyes quickly glancing down than back up to meet his eyes again. That's when i feel like i'm unparalyzed and get enough breath to talk.

"That's n-nice." I say and sigh.

"Yeah. She's really beautiful and caring..." He says softly,"I've never felt this way before to anyone."

A little blush creeps in,but i ignore it and lean away from him which i regreted. As i look back at him i could see alittle bit of hurt,but he just smiles like we were suppose to lean away. He soon sits back and runs his fingers through his hair.  
A few minutes pass and it's just awkward silence. I stare at my fingers as i fiddle with them once more and don't say a peep.

"Little Lok?" Jeff says using the nickname.

"Yes Jeffy?" I say.

"You never told me. Who was the killer?" He asks and starts stroking my hair like a creeper.

"Um it was just person that i know..." I reply.

"That doesn't tell me who." Jeff points out.

"Ugh Jeff i can't tell you." I state.

"Why not?" He says not stroking my hair now,but goes back to leaning in closer.

"Because i just don't want to." I say irritated.

"Stubborn much." Jeff says quietly.

"Yes. Yes i am." I say proudly.

He rolls his eyes and smiles.

"So...Wanna go somewhere i guess?" Jeff asks.

"Sure if you wanna." I reply.

"C'mon let's go." Jeff says and gets up.

"But first." he says with a wicked smile.

I give him a confused look,but i wasn't confused anymore once i was picked up and carried in his arms. I give him a scowling look,but let him carry me bridal style. He then carries me out of his house and takes me down the sidewalk.

"You know you don't have to carry me,Jeffy." I say and wrap my arms around his neck,afraid to fall.

"Maybe i wanna carry you." He says nicely.

"Well then. Can't argue with that." I say with a shrug,"So where are you taking me?" I ask.

"I guess the park If thats ok with you?" He says.

I smile,"Thats fine."

He smiles back as we head our way to the Park.....


	11. Chapter 11

As we enter the park I saw some little kids playing around on the playground while their parents sit and chat at the benches.  
Jeff sets me down on the ground by the pond. The exact spot where I was crying the other day...

I look into the across the pond and see a mother duck and her ducklins swimming around happily. I smile softly and watch them for a few mins as Jeff sits down beside me.

"Whatcha lookin' at?" Jeff asks now catching my attention.

"Huh? oh just the ducklings over there." I reply and point them out.

"Ah ok." Jeff says nicely and lays back with his hands behind his head and stares at the sky.

"Yeah..." I say and pick at the grass thats around me.

Soon it was quiet the only noises were the quacking of the ducks and the giggling/squealing of the children playing on the playground. I sigh and stare over at the children. I then realized something. A girl sitting all alone with a bear in her arms. Her brown hair covering most of her face. None of the children seemed to notice her which broke my heart.

 _'Don't they notice her?'_ I thought.

"Jeff?" I say and look back at him.

"Yeah?" He says.

"There's a girl all alone over there and all the other kids don't seem to notice her." I say softly.

Jeff then leans up and scans the area like an eagle until he see the girl with the bear. I see him tense alittle.

"Hang on. I'll be right back." Jeff says and gets up soon he's walking over to the playground,putting his hood over his head.

I can now see the children somehow stopped playing and giggling,but stared at Jeff like he was a freak of nature. Which made me want to smack them kids in the head...

I then see Jeff kneeling down next to the girl  and he starts talking to her. She just smiles and hugs him with him hugging back.

 _'Does he know her?'_ I ask myself.

Jeff then say something else to her and next thing I know him and the girl are holding hands and walking over to where I am. When they finally stopped in front of me thats when Jeff spoke up.

"Loki. This is Sally I used to Babysit her when she was younger..." He says like he's trying to find words then pulling his hood down.

"Hi Loki." A small voice coming out from Sally.

"Hey Sally." I say nicely and smile at her.

She smiles back and holds up her bear,"This is Charlie."

I found that cute how she gave her bear a name i remember when i had stuffed bears and i named them some names and thought they were my kids-  
I laugh to myself remembering how silly i was as a kid.

"Well it's nice to meet you Charlie." I say and shake it's hand.

"Charlie says that he likes you." Sally says with a smile.

"Well i like Charlie to." I say and give her a soft smile.

Jeff sits back down beside me and watches as Sally and I chat.

"So Jeff, is Loki your girlfriend??" Sally says with a twinkle in her eyes.

"Huh? Uh no..." Jeff says awkwardly while scratching the back of his neck.

I lean closely to Sally's ear and whisper,"He likes someone else dear."

"Jeff who do you like!?" Sally asks with a squeal.

I can tell Jeff was not wanting to tell us,but I really wanted to know since I KNEW Jeff doesn't like me.

"Yeah Jeffy who's the one that caught your eye?" I say while smirking.

"Someone..." Jeff says quietly.

"What's her name??" Sally questions now getting up all in Jeff's face.

"I really don't wanna tell,Please Sally just hush." Jeff says now pushing Sally back alittle since she was all in his space.

"Awww come on Jeff! Who is she??!" Sally says with a whine.

"I'll tell you later..." Jeff says with a sigh.

"Promise?" Sally says.

"Promise." Jeff states.

"Good cause if you don't Charlie will hurt you." She says proudly holding up Charlie.

I smile it's just so cute how she pretends that the bear is real. Jeff rolls his eyes and puts his hood up over his head.

"Omg Jeff your face is missing!" I shout trying to sound scared,"Now you can't smile no more!"

"Loki. My face is still here..." Jeff says while adjust his hood so his face is seen and smiles wickedly at me.

"Good I thought i had to talk to a faceless man for a mintue." I giggle.

"My daddy has no-" Jeff's hand goes over her mouth.

"What she meant was her daddy has no hoodie like mine. He really wants one,but he can never find one..." Jeff says quickly.

I stare in confusion while Sally gives him a 'I will kill you' look and bites his hand leaving Jeff yelping and griping his hand.

"Ow. Ugh Sally that hurt." Jeff says while trying to frown.

"Well next time don't put your hand over my mouth." She states which left me laughing.

These two reminded me of Me and my brothers.

"You kind of deserve that Jeff. I wouldn't want your hand all over my mouth." I say with a giggle.

He gives me a death glare but rolls his eyes.

"I'll think about that." He says and smiles creepily which leaves goosebumps all over my body.

I shiver but ignore the tone of his voice.

"Loki,Will you play with me?" Sally asks and glances at Jeff then at me.

"Sure,Sally." I say with a smile.

"Yay!" She shouts with glee and takes my hand and drags me to the playground leaving Jeff all by his self.

Sally takes me to the swings and gladly climbs in the swing,"Push me." She says happily.

I smile and start pushing the swing with her in it. After about a few minutes she told me to stop and told me to swing with her. I give her a smile and sit in the swing next to her and start to swing. Soon me and Sally start talking.

"So how long have you known Jeff?" I ask while i felt like i was flying in the swing.

"Ever since i was adopted." Sally says nicely.

"You were adopted?" i ask with a frown.

"Yeah my parents were murdered. when i was really little,but then My Daddy found me and took me in." She says and gives me a smile.

That made me frown even more when she mentioned about her parents. It made me think of me and my parents.

"Yeah my parents were murdered too. By a stupid killer. Now i just live with my older and younger brother." I say and look into the woods while going high into the air.

"I'm so sorry. Hey atleast we have something in common." She says with a smile.

"Yeah I guess your right." I say softly,"How old are you,Sally?" I ask.

"I'm 8." She replies,"You?" She asks.

"16. I'll be 17 next year." I say to her.

"That's cool." She chirps and jumps out of the swing landing on her feet.

I slowed down my swing and get up,as I look over to where Jeff was I see that he is holding something shiny,but i'm not sure what it is. I sigh and look back at Sally.

"Sally?" I ask.

"Hmm?" She hums and look up at me.

"Please don't think i'm crazy when i say this,but I have this weird power to where i can talk to things that aren't suppose to talk." I say slowly.

She just stares at me and let my words sync in and starts to smile,"Really?? That's so cool!" She chrips

"I guess,Jeff says that i'm just like him...that i'm different." I say softly.

"You are." She says with a smile,"Believe me i am too."She says and hugs Charlie.

I smile back at her,"Now what?" I ask.

"I don't know. I'm kinda tired I think i'll go home. Thanks for playing with me." She says nicely and hugs me which i wasn't expecting.

I jump from her action,but then hug back and soon i see her run off somewhere and is gone. I sigh and walk over to Jeff by the pond.

"Hey." I say which made Jeff jump and put whatever he had back in his pocket.

"Uh H-hey." He says quietly as I sit down next to him.

"Sally's nice." I say to him.

"Yeah,but sometimes she can be a pain..." He replies.

"I don't think so. I think of her as a little sister." I say happily.

He just chuckles,"You have no idea,so what did you to play?" asks sounding like a father which i found weird.

"We just swung on the swings and talked." I say.

"That's nice about what?" He asks.

"Why do you wanna know?" I say with a raised eyebrow.

"Because...I just want to." He says while putting a hand on the back of his neck.

I roll my eyes and smile,"Okay then Mr.Nosy. We talked about our families and are ages and how long you and her have know eachother. There happy?" I say with a hint of sass in it.

"Yes Miss Sassy." He chuckles.

I roll my eyes and cross my arms over my chest.

Jeff then leans near my ear and softly whispers in my ear,"Hey Miss Sassy how would you like to make your last name my last name."

My eyes went wide and a blush creeped in.

 _'Oh that is so_ ** _Cheesy-_** _and wait...Is he flirting again."_ I thought to myself.

 "Mr.Nosy are you flirting with me?" I ask and stare at him while using a weird lady voice.

He just smiles wickedly and whispers,"I don't know Miss Sassy am i?"

I push his face away from my ear,so i can have my space back,"I think so Mr.Nosy,but you should be flirting with Miss Whoever." I stated remembing that he likes someone else.

"Hmm Your right Miss Sassy." He says as his smile grows wider to where it starts to bleed.

"Of course I am. And Oh my goodness. Mr.Nosy your bleeding." I say and wipe the blood away with my finger.

"That happens all the time Miss Sassy." He says and strokes my hair.

"Ok enough with the flirting." I say getting out of my Miss Sassy voice.

"Awweee,but i'm just getting started." Jeff whines.

"No. Go to the person that you like and flirt with them." I say and push him playfully away.

"Okay." He says while getting up and starts to leave the park.

My jaw dropped.

 _'He's not really leaving is he??'_ I thought.

"Jeff wait!" I yell at him and get up quickly now rushing to him.

"I thought you wanted me to go?" He asks with a smile his black hair covering his eyes which sent shivers up my spine.

"I was just kidding. Don't leave me." I whine and hug him tightly.

"Don't worry I'll  _never_ leave you." He says proudly and hugs me back.

I smile at his words and bury my head in his neck,"Your a true friend,Jeff." I mumble in his neck.

"You two." He says,but it sounded like my words hurt him alittle which i don't know why.

He was truely my friend....


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! sorry i haven't updated!! but guess what!? I'M BACK YAY! :)

I held my place in Jeff's arms and inhaled his weird scent that i  _still_ can't put my finger on it. That's when the weird feeling,or  _Love_ how Mr.Tree put it, stirs around me and I feel myself get alittle weak in the knees,but there's no way i'm inlove with Jeff. I just met him. How can you be inlove with someone that you just met a few days ago??

 

 

> "Jeff what colonge do you wear??" I ask.

_'God I sound like a stalker...'_ I thought to myself.

 

 

> "Hmm can't remember. Why? Do you like it?" He asks and If he had eyelids,I swear he would so wink right now.

I roll my eyes and reply,"It's just a nice smell okay? so i guess you can say so." I say in embarrassment.

He chuckles and kisses my forehead which makes me blink in suprise.

 _'First my cheek now my forehead? Wow he is a flirt...'_ I thought to myself with a blush creeping into my cheeks.

I stare up at him since he's  _so_ tall and see him smiling down at me.

 

 

> "Wanna go get a bite to eat?" Jeff asks.
> 
> "Uh...sure." I say,trying to get over that he kissed my forehead.

He releases me from the hug,takes my hand and we walk out the exit of the park.

Walking down the street back to Jeff's house in early spring wasn't all that bad. Sure i hated the spring,but there were things that i did like about it.  
While walking beside Jeff I stare at the new blooming flowers that grew along the sidewalk. A nice breeze blows my hair back gently as I inhale the fresh smell of rain in the air. While watching the all the wonderful things of the spring I felt the familiar pair of eyes on me. I turn my head to look up at Jeff and see that he was staring directly at me. I quickly look down and blush.

"What?" Jeff asks.

"Your staring at me..." I whisper.

"Cause your beautiful." He says softly.

I look up at him to see If he's lying,but as I stare into his coal,black eyes i see that he means it.

"Stop lying." I say sadly.

"I'm not." He states.

"Yeah sure..." I reply.

"Loki." He stops in his tracks which makes me stop beside him.

He turns toward me,takes my hands and looks deeply into my eyes.

"Loki. You are beautiful." He says as he smiles,making his cuts bleed.

I blush and look down,"Thanks. It's just...I'm not." I say softly.

I see him loses his smile and he just pulls me close to him into a hug.

"Loki. I will show you that your beautiful." He whispers in my ear,sending me shivers up my spine.

I smile and hug back,"Whatever you say Mr.Smile." I giggle.

"Oh so now i'm Mr.Smile?" He chuckles and pulls back some to see my face.

"Well you love to smile. And you CAN smile forever so..." I fade off.

He laughs and wraps his arm around my waist,"Come on let's go back to my place Mrs.Beautiful." He whispers softly leaving me blushing like an idiot.

"Ah! Lies!" I shout and cover my ears.

He takes his free arm and removes one of my hands off of my ear,"It's not lying if it's true." He whispers closely in my ear.

I roll my eyes,but can't help but smile,"Ok ok whatever." I say and move his face away from my ear.

"Ever heard of giving someone their space?" I question with a smirk.

"Nope!" He exclaims as we continue to walk down the sidewalk with his arm around my waist.

I feel my stomach twist into knots and i feel a little lighthead,but i ignore it and try not to focus on his arm. I can't help but glance at him when we both walk down a block heading to his house. I feel my heart tighten and let out a shaky sigh while staring at the ground.

"What's wrong?" Jeff says making me look back up to him.

"N-nothing..." I stutter and glance back at the conceret path.

"Loki. What's bothering you?" Jeff says making me stiffen under his arm as he tightens his grip around my waist.

"Nothing Jeff. It's just...I have this friend and...well she met this nice and cute guy. Her best friend says that they were ...soul mates...and now she doesn't know what to do because she just met this guy. What should i tell her?" I say while trying not to sound so obivious that i'm talking about Him and me.

"Well if they were ment to be together then tell her to not fight it. Let it just ...happen." He says softly not taking his eyes off of me.

I couldn't help,but feel a blush creep in. I quickly look down.

"Okay I guess i'll tell her that. Thanks Jeff." I say.

"Anytime." He says as we near the tall,oak trees.

I give him a small smile and rest my head on his shoulder as he pulls me closer to him,so our hips are touching. Again that weird feeling kicks in and i somehow lose my breath and my knees give out,which makes me trip and fall,but i didn't touch the ground since Jeff still had his arm around me.

"Whoa,Loki are you ok?" He asks surprised.

"Um yeah. Sorry i'm just clumsy." I lie as he pulls me back up to your feet.

"Loki what's wrong? Are you feeling ok? Your pale as a ghost." He says softly with a worried look.

"Yes Jeffy i'm fine." I snap with an attitude which makes me regret.

"Well god i'm just trying to help you. Don't have to be so snappy." He says and frowns.

"Jeff. I-" I sigh." I'm sorry,okay? It's just my nightmare is still getting to me..." I say softly.

"It's ok i understand. Now come on i bet your starving." He says and smiles while pulling back to his side.

"Oh my gosh i'm starving! You know me so well!" I chirp.

"Guess i do." He chuckles and gives this weird look at me which i can't describe. It was like a creepy yet smiling face.

"Your such a weirdo." I smile.

"You have no idea." He says and smiles as much as he can to make his cuts bleed.

"Ughhhh stop bleeding!" I say and wipe the blood off his chin.

"Never!" He laughs and puts his face next to my cheek and smears his blood on my cheek.

My eyes go wide as i stare up to his smiling face.

"Oh you did NOT just do that." I state.

"Haha oh but i DID." He smiles.

"Ewwww Jeffy germs!" I say and wipe his blood off of my face.

"My blood isn't germs." He says and laughs.

"Ughhhh you physco." I groan and smear his blood on his hoodie.

"Yes i am and i'm quiet proud of it." He smiles widely showing off his bright white teeth with blood leaking down them.

I roll my eyes and push him away,so i'm out of his reach.

"Ah! Physco! RUN AWAY!" I scream and start running to his house.

I then hear him laughing like a manica which makes me turn my head to face toward him and see that he's right on my tail.

 _'Holy crap his fast!'_ I thought and pick up the pace and finally see his house.

I smile in relief,but soon feel terrified as i hear Jeff's laughter so close to me.  
I run up the porch steps and enter his house and run up the stairs. Even though he told me not to, there's no way he would find me up here. I then run into a random room and hide for dear life.  
And what it appears to be is a guest bedroom. The room was so clean and neat. I then go over to the bed and hide under the sheets and lay as flat as possible on my back. I then listen and wait.

It's so quiet and no a single thing was making a sound. My heart soon started to speed up since i feel like i'm in one of those horror movies. I start to feel myself sweat alittle and shake,but i held my breath and listen.

BOOM. BOOM.

I heard footsteps coming up the stairs. I feel myself getting weak and i just wanted to run away from this place.

BOOM. BOOM.

The steps continue making me a nervous wreck.  
Then the footsteps stop. At the top of the stairs. It was quiet until a low voice spoke.

"Loki. I know your up here." It chuckles.

I feel my eyes getting wide and feel myself breathing uneasily. Footsteps became louder and closer to the guest bedroom door. I hold my breath and wait.

I hear nothing.

 _'Did he not come in? I didn't hear the door open.'_ I thought.

I wait and listen while sighing in relief until a rough voice whispered right in my ear.

"Go to sleep."

I screamed and jump out of the sheets. Then look up staring up into the man. The man who killed my parents. But i then realize that it's Jeff with a knife in his hand leaned down in my face. My heart jumped out of my chest and just when i was about to scream his hand goes over my mouth.

"Shh." He puts his finger over his mouth.

My eyes widen and i don't move an inch.  
He leans down into my ear and whispers softly.

"Missed me?" He chuckles.

I whimper softly in his hand and stare down at the sheets.

"Loki." He says and turns my head to look at him.

I gulp and force my eyes to stare up into his coal eyes.

"Loki. Be mine." He whispers and smiles soon meeting my lips...

 

"HELLO LOKI??? YOU THERE?!" A voice yells.

Soon I look up and see Jeff staring down at me with a worried look.

"Huh what???" I say with fright.

"What happened? You screamed when i scared the crap out of you then you spaced out like your were daydreaming or something. You then stared at me like i killed someone." He says with a frown and looks down,hiding his face.

 _'Wait?? I was daydreaming!? So he did scare me,but that kiss never happened?? What??!'_ I thought.

"Uh...um...It's just that...I saw the killer...I guess you just scared me so much that i daydreamed that it was the killer. Cause he said "Go To Sleep" to me...Jeff...I'm scared." I say and hide my face in my hands.

He was silent. I look up at him and his face reads like he's suprised and worried.

"W-what did he look like?" He asks and stutters.

"Knife..." I mumble and start to cry.

"His knife Jeff. He asked me If i missed him and...I somewhat did. Then something happened that happened in my nightmare." I whisper.

"Loki." He says and sits beside me hugging me.

"H-he won't hurt you. I  _promise_ you." He says in my ear,sending shivers up my spine.

I hug him back tightly and inhale his weird scent deeply and close my eyes,wishing that the daydream never happened. There's no way Jeff's the killer.

"Jeff,i love you." I mumble on his neck,but soon widen my eyes.

"I love you to,Loki." He says in my ear and holds me close.

I feel myself blush,but i don't care i needed a friend there for me right now.

"Promise we'll be friends forever?" I whisper.

"Promise." He says with his hot breath hitting my skin.

...


	13. ChapteR 13

A few more tears fall and i finally look up so i can see his face.

He gives me a smile and kisses my forehead,making blush badly.

"Loki. How about we forget that the daydream never happened and go get something to eat?" He asks in a quiet tone,not taking his eyes off of me.

"I would like that." I say,giving him a small smile.

He smiles back and gets up taking my hand and leading me out of the guest bedroom. That made me have an urge to ask him something.

"Jeff how long have you had that guest bedroom."

I see his shoulders tense as he stops at the top of the stairs.

"That was my brother's room..." He whispers softly.

"I'm so sorry." I say not knowing that the bed i just laid in was where his brother use to sleep.

"It's fine." He says with a sigh and squeezes my hand tightly to let me know that everything is fine.

I give a small frown and stare back at his brother's old bedroom door,but i couldn't for long now that Jeff was leading me down the stairs into the livingroom. Jeff then walks with me to the couch and stops to turn toward me.

"You stay here. I'll go make us something." He says nicely showing off his cuts.

"Awe I couldn't let you do that,Jeffy. Let me help." I whine.

"You sure?" He questions.

"Yesh!" I chirp and run into the kitchen.

I hear Jeff walk in laughing.

"Are you bi-polar or something?" He asks and leans on the doorway.

"Hmmm don't know. I guess when my parents were murdered I just...wasn't the same." I say with a shrug.

"Oh..." Jeff says quietly,"Um let's start cooking i guess..." He suggests.

"Gladly" I spoke,"So what are we eating?" I raise an eye brow and glance over at him.

"Um...I don't really know..." He says while scratching the back of his neck.

"Ugh Men they don't know ANYTHING!" I say throwing my hands up in the air.

"Hey we know some things." He states.

"Like what then?" I snap at him.

He just smiles and walks toward me. I feel the weird feeling kick in again and i feel a little dizzy,but i hold myself up my leaning on the counter.  
Once he was a foot away from me,he just hops on the counter and doesn't take his eyes off of me.

"Well?" I asks.

He chuckles then looks at the floor.

"If i tell you,you'll think i'm a perv." He says not taking his eyes off the floor.

"Wait?...Ohhh-" I say now blushing like mad.

He looks back at me and smiles creepyily and chuckles.

"I told you." He replies.

"Okay first. That's gross. and Two. What the fudge?" I say shocked.

He busts out laughing like what i said was the _funniest_ thing in the world.

"Changing subject!!!" I yell and turn back to the cabinets looking for food that would satisfy my very hungry stomach.

Soon it's quiet. Jeff stopped laughing after a few minutes of me searching for food until i saw it.

Chocolate.

I scream in glee making me hear a big THUMP.  
I turn and look down to see Jeff on his back and groaning from the pain.

"What the hell was that for???" He groans.

"Oh sorry...It's just-" I grab the chocolate and pull it close to my face.

"You got my favorite food." I chrip and jump for joy.

He stares at me funny then rolls his eyes.

"Loki,you need  _real_ food. Not chocolate." He says now sitting up.

"But...but chocolate." I say doing a puppy face at him.

"Ugh fine,but if you pass out from being wasted off of it. Don't expect me to help you." He groans and gets up heading into the livingroom.

"Yayyyy!!" I shout and open up the wrapper and see the glorious chocolate there before me. I take an enormous bite and slowly take in the amazing flavor of the sweet chocolate. I moan in satisfaction. I really needed some sweets to get my mind off things. I skip happily to the livingroom seeing Jeff sitting on the cough watching something on TV,but as i read his facial expression I stop my little skipping dance and look over at the TV. Making my jaw drop some.

_"Yes,Lauren today around 7 o'clock this morning the killer strikes again. Going into a family house by entering the window that appeared to be in one of the son's bedrooms. His throat was slit and chest was stabbed so many times that his organs were everywhere. His family was later murdered and ended up the same way. The investigation still goes on and I promise you. We will stop this killer.-"_

_  
_I then see the Tv flick off. I look over at Jeff who had the remote in his hands. Soon it's really silent and i feel a bit weird,but the silence broke when Jeff started laughing like it was the funniest thing ever.

"Why are you laughing??" I ask.

"Because they think their gonna catch the killer. Haha they'll just die too." He smiles.

"That's not very nice to say Jeff..." I mumble.

"Well i'm just saying." He states,"Now c'mon sit with me." He says and pats the cough cushion for me to sit.

I sigh,but listen and sit beside him with my arms crossed over my chest.

"Awe what's wrong?" Jeff says and pokes my cheek.

"Nothing." I snap making him just smile wider.

"Are you sure? Cause it looks like somethings bothering you." He says with a smile.

"I just don't want people to die. Okay?" I snap at him and give him an ugly look.

"We all have to die sometime." He points out.

"Well i'm hoping that this freakin' killer dies and rots in hell. I'm sick and tired of seeing all of these people dying for no reason!" I yell with anger.

"You don't know that." He says.

"Oh so you just think that they should die? Huh? Cause there innoccent? Dying because there innoccent? Hmmm uh NO." I say and give him a death glare.

"Loki. Look i'm sorry...." He says quietly.

"It's like you want them people dead." I mumble and tear my eyes off of him now staring at the floor.

"Loki. Please. Look at me." Jeff says softly and lifts my head to turn it towards his.

"Loki. It's just...I've been through so much. Okay? And i just want people to know what it's like to have...no one..." He says with a frown.

"I'm sorry,Jeff..." I say now looking deeply into his eyes.

"Loki. Do you trust me?" He says out of the blue.

"Yeah of course." I say with a smile.

"Well everyday from now until Monday. i'll give you a surprise. Okay?" He says making him smile widely.

"A surprise? Everyday? Jeff no you don't have to-" He cuts me off.

"But I want to. And on Monday...I'll show you the real me." He says taking my hand.

 _'The real him? But he is real. Has he been hiding something??'_ I thought.

"Loki. Promise me you'll still like me for me." He says softly,not taking his eyes off of me.

"I promise i will always like you,Jeff." I say with a smile and hug him tightly.

He seemed to sigh in relief as If he needed a hug. Like he was under to much stress. I feel his warm arms wrap around me and held me in place.

"Loki?" Jeff whispers in my ear.

"Yeah?" I mumble in his neck.

"Will you stay here with me for tonight?" He asks softly,hearing a little regret in his voice.

I lean back to see him and I smile.

"i'm sure,Jake, won't mind me staying over for just one night,but we should probably ask him." I point out.

He smiles and pulls me up to my feet.

"Well then lets go." He says happily.

I smile and roll my eyes,"Your just ready for anything aren't you?" I question.

"Yep!" He chirps and takes my hand,  _dragging_ me out the door.

"Hey slow down!" I shout while giggling.

"There's no time!" He says then soon picks me up bridal style and starts to run again.

I cling on to him tightly. Afraid that he'll drop me. I couldn't help,but giggle. The look on his face,so full of excitement and happiness. I smile and lay my head on his shoulder and watch the world going past us.


	14. Chapter 14!

It wasn't long til we saw my house,only a few blocks away. But Jeff was still running as fast as he could.

"Jeff slow down." I say.

"Ugh." He grunts and starts to slow his pace down some.

I smile up at him and rest my head on his shoulder and watch the cars drive past us.

"Loki? What If,Jake doesn't like me....?" Jeff asks softly,looking at me worried.

"Likes you? He loves you Jeff! He says your a nice guy." I give him a gentle smile.

"Really??" He looks at me confused.

"Yeah." I say proudly.

"He seems nice to." Jeff replies.

"Yeah unless you take away his Gramcrackers then it's serious." I say with a giggle.

Jeff couldn't help,but laugh along as he carries me up to the front door of my house. He lets me down nicely. I smile at him and knock on my door softly.  
For a minute nothing happened,but then i heard footsteps coming towards the door and soon I see Alex showing his pearly white teeth at us.

"Hello Sis!" He shouts.

"Hey Alex." I smile and ruffle up the hair on top of his head.

"Jake said you weren't suppose to be back til Ten. What are you doing here so early?" He questions staring up at Jeff.

"Oh I have to ask him something." I say quickly,"Could you please let us in."

"Sure." He says giving Jeff a quick glance then smiles at me and opens the door up wider letting us in.

As we three enter the living room i see my older brother sleeping on the couch.

I put my finger to my lip and shush the boys to be quiet. They nod and i creep over to the couch and kneel down next to him so that i'm by his ear.

"Jake wake up!" I yell.

"Ah!"

THUMP.

Jake fell off the couch landing on top of me.

"Ugh ow." I groan.

Jeff and Alex bust out laughing while i stare up into a annoyed pair of eyes.

"Loki what was that for?? You scared me half to death!" He says angrily.

"I'll tell ya if you get off of me with your fat self." I snap giving him a death glare.

He rolls his eyes and gets off of me,giving me a hand and pulls me up to my feet.

"Okay first I'm sorry that i scared you. Two I wanted to do that,so you could scream like a little girl. And Three. You need to be put on Weight Watchers or something! Holy Crap your fat!" I say putting my hands on my aching back.

He crosses his arms over his chest as Alex and Jeff stop laughing.

"Loki. What do you want?" He says and looks at Jeff,Leaving Jeff to just smile at him.

"Wellllll" I start out.

"Out with it,Sis." He says.

"I was wondering if you would allow me to spend the night at Jeff's tonight?" I say and give him my best puppy eyes.

He looks at me confused then at Jeff and then back at me.

"Ugh as long as it will keep you from scaring me that's fine." He chuckles.

"Yay!" I screech and tackle my brother into a big hug.

"Thank you! thank you! thank you!" I say,acting like a little kid who just got a new pet.

"Haha welcome. Now Jeff." He turns over at Jeff.

"I would like to talk to you for a moment." He says seriously.

I lose my smile and freeze.

 _' Oh no he isn't...'_ I thought.

"Sure." Jeff says and smiles.

"Come with me into the kitchen. Alone." He says and leaves to go into the kitchen.  
Jeff just looks at me and shrugs going into the kitchen with me brother...

 _'Oh god he is...'_ I thought and literally facepalm myself in embarrasment.

"What does Jake,want to tell,Jeff?" Alex asks looking up at me.

"Ugh dumb stuff..." I mumble and go to the couch and slump as i sit.

I cover up my ears not wanting to hear all the gross yet embarrasing things that Jake is telling Jeff.

Like Jeff is my boyfriend...

Ughhh.

I groan and get up.

"Where are you going?" Alex says.

"Outside." I mumble and go out the front door and run out into the woods.

"Finally alone...and no embarrasing brother." I mumble now rushing through the woods.

I find a little creek and i sit down near it and listen to all of my surroundings. I sigh in relief and lay down staring up at the sky. The trees made it hard to see the blue sky above. I groan and frown,but i then focus on all of the blooms on the trees. I inhale deeply of the scent of cherry blossoms that weren't very far. As i knew it i was slowly falling asleep. A yawn escapes me and my eyes slowly droop. And I'm gone into slumper the last thing i see was the tree branches up above me.

....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my Gravy!!! :o haha.  
> Sorry it's a short chapter!!


	15. Chapter 15

Then I have a dream...

~Dream.

"Loki." A voice calls out.

I open my eyes and see I'm in a bedroom. In someone's bed.

"Huh? Who's there." I say quietly with fear.

"Hahaha. Loki." It says roughly.

I jump by how close the voice is.

"No." I say,"Leave me alone!" I shout and hide my head under the covers and begin to cry.

"Sorry can't do that." It says with a chuckle.

"No! Go away! Go away! Leave me alone!" I shout under the sheets.

As i say that the sheets fly off of me making me flinch. More tears fall as i see that it's dark in the room.

"Please what do you want with me!" I say scared out of my mind.

"You know exactly what i want." It hisses.

I cry more and cover up my face with my hands.

"Loki look. Look up. See what i did for you." It laughs.

"No!" I say closing my eyes tightly.

"Look for me. Look up for me,Loki." It whispers in my ear.

I gasp and snap my head up and scream while covering my mouth. Do my eyes really see this?

Everyone that i know.

That i love.

Dead...Blood all around. Their organs everywhere with such big smiles carved in each and everyone of their faces.

"No..." I whisper.

"Do you like it?" It whispers, now making me feel something snake around my waist.

I choke on my tears and sob.

"Loki." It says in my ear.

"Jeff. Leave me alone." I say softly looking down seeing a tear fall off of my face.

It chuckles softly.

  
I then feel lips kiss my temple.

"Loki I will  _never_ leave you." He says softly,making me close my eyes tightly.

"Now shh my darling and Go To Sleep." He whispers softly.

And some how i felt. Weak and tired. My eyes started to droop as i feel my whole body falling laying back on to the bed. That's when i then slowly went to sleep once more the last words that i heard from him was.

'You will  _always_ be mine forever.'

....

I open my eyes slowly and see that dark had falling,and i was so cold.

 _'huh? did i fall alseep outside? Great...'_ I thought.

" I was hoping when you wake up." A voice spoke

I scream with a jump and snap my head around to see Jeff leaning against a tree smiling at me. I feel shivers go up my spine.

"How long were you out here." I ask and lean up slowly just to get a better look at him.

" Maybe an hour or two?" He says with a shrug.

"How did you know where i was." I question.

"Well after your brother talked to me. We couldn't find you until Alex metioned where you were."

"Oh god." I groan and facepalm myself.

"What?" He says looking at me confused.

"Ugh Jake. Did he?" I ask with an eye brow raised.

"Umm...." He mumbles scratching the back of his head,yet i can see a faint pink in his pale cheeks.

"I'm taking that as a yes..." I say biting my lip.

"Yeah..." He replies.

"I'm sorry about that. He's just really over protective ok?" I say.

"It's fine." He says with a smile.

"So am i still going to your house." I question.

"Yeah c'mon we should go." He says and lifts me up.

I nod him a 'thanks' and he takes my hand.

"Why did you come out here in the woods. And why did you fall alseep?" He asks.

"Well i didn't wanna hear Jakey,so i came out here and then BOOM i fell asleep." I say with a giggle.

"Wow." He says and shakes his head.

"Yep!" I chirp out happily.

We finally exit out of the woods and start walking down the street...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ugh! This is another short story!! i'm soooo sorry!!!! like really i am! :'(


	16. Chapter 16!!!

Walking back to Jeff's was peaceful and quiet. I really didn't mind walking in the dark as long as i had someone with me If i didn't i would flip out and jump at anything that would make a sound.

I tighten my grip on Jeff's hand when i remebered how Jake played a trick on me,by disappearing and making me flip out since it was like 11 at night! After i flipped out and almost was about to call the cops he jumps out of the bushes by the front door where i'm standing at and scares the crap out of me. I'm still mad at him for that even today. That's why i don't go somewhere in the dark alone.

Jeff turns his head toward me,but it's hard to see his eyes with his black shaggy hair in the way.

"You okay,Lok?" Jeff asks.

"Yeah...it's just i'm scared..." I mumble.

"Of what the dark?" He chuckles.

"No of what's in the dark...Jeff what If the killer is stalking us right now..." I say alittle paranoid.

"Don't worry he ain't gonna get you...yet." He says with a smile and wraps an arm around to pull me closer to his side.

I roll my eyes and give a sigh.

"I'm serious,Jeff." I say irritated and turn my head back to see if anything was behind us then back at Jeff.

"Relax. I won't let him get you." He says kisses my temple.

"But...Jeff he did this to you. Are you sure? What If he does the same to me?" I softly say.

"Loki." He sighs annoyed making me go quiet.

" _Nothing_ is going to happen to you. Okay? I won't let him change you into this." He says and looks down.

"Jeff i didn't mean that-" he cuts me off.

"Yes you did. Don't lie." He says sounding hurt.

I felt my heart break painfully. This boy thinks that i called him a hideous freak and thought i was ashamed of him.

"Jeff. Look at me." I say nicely.

He slowly turns his face toward mine and i can see he's frowning,but the cuts on his face won't let him,so he looks like he's smiling.

"Jeff, i think you are truly beautiful. Don't you ever feel ashamed of your face. I actually quiet like it. It looks cool on you." I say with a smile.

Those words make his eyes light up alittle and soon his frown forms into the biggest smile.

"Thanks,Loki." He says and hugs me tightly from the side.

"Anytime,Jeffy." I say and hug back.

He pulls back,but keeps me by his side as we contiue our way to his house.

After a few minutes Jeff can't stop smiling. I stare at him awkwardly,but just roll my eyes.

"Jeff why are you smiling?" I ask.

"Cause i just remembered that when you get home i left your gift in your room." He smiles wider.

"Jefffffff" I groan.

"What??" He snaps his head toward me and loses his smile.

"I told you not to get me anythinggg." I groan again.

"And i told you that i wanted to,so just deal with it Little Lok." He says and puts a finger across my lips making me not able to respond.

"Now shhh and stop being a sad grumpy puss." He chuckles and pulls his hand back.

I roll my eyes,but end up smiling.

"Didn't my brother ever tell you not to lay a  _finger_ on me?" I ask and smirk.

"Hmmm don't recall,but i do have my arm wrapped around you,so i guess not." He smiles

I take his arm and tear it off of my waist.

"Um No." I say and cross my arms over my chest.

"But aren't you cold??" He says in a low husky tone sending shiver down my spine.

"N-no." I mumble.

"Why are you stuttering then you must be cold. Or your lying that you aren't." He says and gives me this look that makes a whimper come out of me.

"Cold?" He asks and smiles.

"Jeff. Hush." I snap and walk faster going ahead of him.

Jeff then stays quiet.  
I sigh in relief and keep walking and listen to the silence,but i then notice that i don't hear Jeff's footsteps behind me. I freeze in my tracks and feel my heartbeat start to race.

"Jeff?" I say quietly.

I hear nothing.

 _' He's just trying to scare you,Lok don't fall for it.'_ I tell myself,yet my body wouldn't listen when it started to shake.

My legs start to wobble as i turn around and see that Jeff's gone. I give a shaky sigh and wipe some sweat off of my forehead.

"Jeff this isn't funny. Come out." I yell out.

Nothing happens,but the sound of dogs barking now from my yelling.

"Jeff. Stop it." I say and hug myself tightly.

"Okay Jeff i'm cold. I'm cold. Will you please come out now?" I whine.

As i finshed my sentence a cold hand goes over my mouth.

I try to scream,but the words won't come out.

"Shh Go To Sleep." It whispers in my ear.

I bite their hand try to get out of this evil person's grip,but i'm soon tackled to the ground and i can't see a thing cause it's dark out. All i hear is laughter feeling my ears and arms wrapping around me. I scream and try to punch and kick this person off of me,but my arms and legs get pinned by their weight.

"Loki." It says in my ear while their hot breath hits my icy neck making me feel dizzy.

"Go away. Leave me alone." I barely say making my words sound like a whisper.

"Why would i do that? I thought you we're cold?" It spoke with a chuckle.

My eyes go wide and i would so facepalm myself,but my limps are pinned to the ground.

"Jeff. get the  _hell_ off of me." I growl at him.

"Haha i scared you good. Oh your screaming-it was music to my ears." He says with a laugh.

"Not funny! Now get off!" I groan.

"But i'm warming you up aren't i?" He says in a tone that would make him be smirking.

"Jeff. I will kill you if you do not get off me." I threaten.

"Um how about-no." He says and holds me close to his body making me blush.

"Fine! yeah your warming me up! Happy now??" I say irritated.

"Hmmm no." He says and nuzzles into my neck making me freeze.

"Jeff i would rather be at your house then be on the ground around 11 somthing at night." I state.

"But i love the night." He replies.

"And I don't care now GET off." I say.

"Your not getting away from me that easily." He chuckles.

"What do you mean by that?" I snap.

He just laughs and holds me close to him making me feel so confused, yet safe in his arms.

Finally his answers.

"You'll see,Lok. You'll see." He says now making me notice that he was off of me and we were already up on our feet.

"Uh ok?" I say,but still confused.

He once again wraps an arm around my waist and pulls me to his side.

I roll my eyes,but let him. I was to weared out for another tackle or being scared for my life. I sigh and rest my head on his shoulder as we go down the road,passing the great Oak trees...

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my gerd were me and Loki the only ones terrified when Jeff scared her??? :o


	17. Chapterrr 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am now righting!! Short chapter though! :'( since ya love the story-Heres chapter 17!! hope ya like it!!! :)  
> The next one will be longerrrrrrr!!!!!!!

I still couldn't help it what i was feeling.

A feeling of being scared or-

Afraid?

' _Loki calm down. Remember you have Jeff with you.'_ I think to myself,hoping that i could calm my nerves.

I aim my glance into the woods and keep my focus there,but i could see what looked like movement.

 _'Is there....someone with us also?'_ I think to myself,but quickly shake my head and look down at the dirt road below my feet.

"Something wrong?" I heard Jeff's voice ring in my ears.

"No..." I reply quickly not making any eye contact with him.

"Lok look at me in the face and say that." He whispers in my ear making have shivers all over.

Why was does he always have to whisper in my ear so...

Seductive like?

' _Okay now i'm being really crazy.'  I think to myself._

I feel a gulp in my throat as i peak up and see Jeff staring at me. And he looked very mysterious in the fainted light which was now being swallowed by the darkness and it was getting harder to see his face since we were no longer surround by any street lights. Though just by the way he looks kinda scares me alittle. He looks like he wants to twist my head off my body and leave me on the road,yet he isn't doing anything,but staring at me. Like a creeper that he is.

I finally get the courage to speak.

"No Jeff. Nothing is wrong." I say and hope that he believes me.

"Loki. I know your lying." He sighs and turns away from me.

"No i'm-"

"Yes you are." He cuts me off.

"Jeff let me finish-" He cuts me off again.

"Is it because you don't wanna stay with me for the night? I understand if you don't want to-" This time i cut him off.

"Jeff i  _ **do**  _want to stay the night with you. And i am  ** _perfectly_**  fine." I say hug him tightly.

"You don't have to if you don't wanna." He hugs back and whispers in my ear.

That weird feeling kicks in making me shiver all over. Hopefully he didn't notice.

"But i want to Jeffy. I wanna." I say softly while breathing into his weird scent.

"I'm glad you do,my Little Lok." He says in my ear making feel all dizzy.

I pull away slowly from our hug and look at him with a smile. It still weird how he calls me my Dads old nickname for me,but i'll get over it. He smiles back showing he cuts that did make me kinda wanna run away from him.

Why? I don't know.

Next thing i knew he takes my hand and presses the back of my hand softly to his lips. He looks at with a smile which makes me look down blushing like a idiot. He chuckles and pulls me along to continue walking with him.

After a few mintues I could see a house appear making me smile which didn't last long until once again i'm tackled. -_-

"Ah no! Haha stop that tickles! No Smile get off ah!" I giggle and scream as Smile licks me all over.

"Smile c'mon!" Jeff groans and pulls Smile off of me.

I chuckle as i sit up from the ground and pet Smile's head. He barks happily and smiles at me.

As Jeff sighs irritated Smile begins to making a low whimpering noise.

"Oh it's okay Jeff. Smile didn't hurt me. I actually love his kisses." I giggle and smirk at Jeff.

He rolls his eyes,but smiles also.

"I guess your right I didn't know you dated dogs." He says with a humor filling his voice.

"OH you didn't NOT just go there!" I snap at him.

"Oh yes i did." He smiles widely.

"Jeff i'm going to kill you." I get up immediately with my hands balled up into fists.

"I don't think you can." Jeff says still smiling.

"And why do you say that?" I growl at him.

"Because-

Before he could finish his sentence I felt arms wrap around from behind me and as i look from where Jeff was he wasn't there. Leaving me there with my mouth half-open. 

"Because I can overpower you." I heard his voice in my ear making me jump in his arms.

I didn't know what to expect. All my anger went away,but now all i feel is fright and that weird feeling.  
My breath was now uneasy and my vision started to get blurry.

"Loki you still alive?" I heard him say to me softly.

"Y-yeah" I say to him.

"Good. Now lets go inside. It not safe at this time of the night." He says and releases me from behind.

Soon my vision and breath were fine,like nothing happened,yet i don't understand why or how did he do that?

"Lok?" his voice says making me look at him to see that he had already lead me inside.

 _'how did we get inside? weren't we just outside?'_ I question myself.

"Uh yeah?" I say.

"I said 'were you hungry?' " He says

' _Wait he asked me something? Okay i need to sit down.'_ i think quickly to myself.

"Um no thanks i'm good." I say softly and sit down on the couch.

"You sure?" He asks.

"Yeah i'm fine. Don't worry about me." I reply.

He just chuckles and kneels down to my height.

"Lok i will always **_worry_** about you." He says and kisses my forehead leaving me unexpected as i see him now walking into the kitchen.

 _'Ugh maybe i should get some sleep. Yeah a nice nap with help me, and after all,Lok,you haven't been getting a good nights rest for a while now.'_ I smile while thinking to myself.

A yawn escapes me as i stretch down and lay down on the couch in a comfortable position.

"Wow never knew i was this tired." I mumble to myself as my eyes close slowly only letting slumber take over...

 

               
 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To all the people who hate that Jeff is being a sweet and gentle dude. I'M SORRY!!! I know Jeff the killer does NOT act like this,but it's my story so shut up and read! Believe me it will get BETTER! and the other Creepypastas are coming soon! I promise. Again I'm sorry that i'm making Jeff act like this in my story,but it's just i've read other stories and they really sucked. Now it's my turn to write a Jeff the killer love story!  
> Peace out! :D  
> ~Queenie07


	18. Chapter 18!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writing this chapter now! thank my brother he put me in a good mood...with alot of laughter. Hehe! :) btw....it may gross you out. So to all of the perverted people out there read if you must, BUT if you don't like being grossed out i suggest you skip that part of the chapter. Don't worry! It's not that disgusting!!!!!

~Dream~

 "Loki! Loki wake up!" A voice yells at me.

"Huh what?" I say opening my eyes to see my worried looking brother.

Jake.

"Loki! Come see this now!" He says and drags me down the stairs without any chance for me to ask him something.

 

He leads me into the living room with the Tv on and I see Alex sitting on the couch. Alex look up from his hands which leaves me confused as i can see my little brother's eyes were all red and puffy like he had been crying for hours. I feel a frown form on my lips as i look over at Jake who points slowly at the Tv. I cock my head to the side,but look at the Television and listen.

 

Yes once again the Killer strikes his next victim.

Mr. and Mrs Jackson and their daughter Carly Jackson died last night around 1am. All of them slaughtered and gutted,but there is still no evidence of who the killer is-

 

My jaw drops open as i feel tears peak in my eyes when Jake finally turns the Tv off.

"I'm so sorry,Loki." Jake finally says softly and starts to lean in for a hug.

But i deni it and step away.

"No." I whisper.

"No. No! NO!" I yell out louder and louder til i'm back near the stairs.

"Loki. Please calm down." Alex begs as a tear strolls down his face.

"I miss her too." Alex adds in.

I stare at them both and begin to shake my head no.

"You don't understand! That Killer **_killed_** the only person who ever cared and helped me through everything." I snap at them giving them both an ugly look.

"Loki. It will be ok-" Jake starts off,but i cut him off.

"NO! It will **_never_** be ok!" I yell at him and run up to my room as the tears really started to fall.

I slam my bedroom door and flop on my bed.  
Heartbroken because of a stupid killer who ruined my life,and now my best friend is gone. I cry harder as i began to remember all the times and memories we shared. How we would always go into the woods and play in the trees. We would giggle and play all day long. We would always be there no matter what we were in the middle of doing. We had...

Eachother's backs.

And now it's to late since Carly is dead. A new set of tears follow also with some little whines and whimpers.

"Lokiiii" I hear a voice sing out.

The tears stop as i freeze with widen eyes.

 _'No...'_ I think to myself.

"Lokiii where are youuu." It sings out again as i start to hear footsteps coming up the stairs.

I curse under my breath and get up from my bed and head to the window,but i then stop and think.

"Jake and Alex" I mumble to myself.

The footstops continue as i hear no boys chattering or arguing about anything,which made me panic.

"I know your in there." A voice from my door says.

My breath rapids and i open my window and look down. It wasn't that height i was only on the second floor. I could fall down safely. As i keep thinking of if i should jump of not, I hear my door knob being to jingle. Making me take a deep breath and take the courage to jump. Luckily I landed on my feet. I smile proudly,but it soon fades when i hear laughter and look up at my window and see no one other than-

Jeff.

I hear myself scream as i bolt down the street. I hear a THUMP noise meaning He probably jumped out the window also. My heart starts to race as i pick up the pace,but his laughter sounds so close. I then take a dash into the woods and manage to get my way through the long and thick vines,mossy bushes,and old,dead tree banches. My lungs burning from the chilled air begging me to rest,but my mind won't function right to let me. The only thing I can think of is 'RUN and Never look back'.  
About 20 mintues of running through the messy vines and grass i stop behind a tree,and breath. Deep and slow breaths as i try to get my mind together. I lean and slide down to the cold and damp ground. From all the running my sweat chills me from the wind thats barely blowing. When i began to function properly i listen,but nothing seems like it doesn't want to make a sound. Only but Dead silence which feels me with fear,knowing that He could be anywhere right now. Watching me. Like he's the hunter and i'm his prey. I give out a shaky sigh and look down shaking my head. I stare down at the damp grass and dead leaves,but when i looked up i regretted it.  
Black,buring eyes looking back into mine. Sending me goosebumps everywhere. I feel my breaths getting shorter as i just stare into his physco looking eyes.

"Oh my darling. Did you think i would just stop looking for you?" He smiles widely and strokes a piece of hair behind my ear.

I dare not say a think to him. Why would i? He murdered my best friend.

"What's the matter? Are you cold?" He says in a sweet tone with a smile,even though he knew exactly what was wrong.

"Leave me alone." I whisper.

"I told you before my darling. I will  _never_ leave you alone." He says,moving closer to me.

I flinch at his words and look down as a tear goes down my face with a sniff.

"Shhh" He says and wipes my tear away.

I just feel so sick. I couldn't even look at him. 

' _How dare he come up to me like this when he even killed my best friend. How dare he tries to calm me down.'_ I think to myself and slap his hand away from my face.

"Awe don't be like that." He chuckles.

"Leave." I growl.

"Come home with me." He says out of the blue.

"I said _Leave._ " I repeat to him.

"I can't." He says with a chuckle.

"Why not?!" I yell at him now facing his physco-looking face.

"Because I want you." He says and traps me by pinning to the tree.

 "Jeff let me go." I say looking at him surprised.

"No. I want you." He tone changes from a physco,rough voice to a now husky low one.

He words made me freeze. I was staring at him all serious though i couldn't see his eyes since his shaggy,black hair was now in his face.

"J-jeff." I stutter.

"Please let me have you." He says and leans down and kisses down on my neck,sending shivers over my body.

"N-no." I say all nervous.

"Please." A soft whine comes out of him as he look up from my neck to meet my eyes.

"Jeff. N-no i can't. I want to wait..." I say and glance down,avoiding any eye contact with Jeff.

I hear a sigh escape him,but he softly kisses my cheek and lifts me up from the ground. I stare up at him confused.

"Come home with me." He says while now holding my hand.

"But you killed-" He cuts me off.

"My home." He finishes.

I didn't know what to expect first he chases me down like the killer he is. Next he tries to let me allow him to do... **that.** Now he wants me to live with him?? But words spill out of my mouth before i could argue with him.

"Okay then...let's go." I say softly.

A wide smile spreads across his face.

"Don't worry my darling. Nothing is ever going to hurt you as long as I'm here." He says as he kisses my forehead.

He leads me out of the woods to where we end up at the road...

that leads up to his house.

I hear a whimper escape me as we near closer to "Home". I see him look over at me with a smile.

"Don't worry my dear we're all most there." He whispers all raspy like and kisses my cheek gently.

I couldn't help,but feel curious and safe over his words. I glance over at him then next thing i knew we were at his house...

A smile began to appear on my face.

I was home...

~~End of dream.~~

 

I snap my eyes open and now stare into the darkness that surrounded me. I then lean up,but something stops me from getting up.

 _'Where am i? How long was i asleep?' ,_ I think to myself,  _'And what was that dream all about??'_ I ask myself in wonder.

I then try to feel the thing thats wrapped around my small frame. I then slide my hand down the warm flesh and meet a hand. Making me freeze alittle and ponder. Then it hit me like a freaking bus.

 _'Oh my gum drops i'm sleeping with Jeff...in his bed...how the he-?'_ My thoughts were cut off by the hand tighting it's grip on my frame,leaving me there to do nothing more than whimper.

I look over and try my best to see his face,but since it's so dark and only the moonlight from his window can show barely any light it was impossible to see. I then remembered how Jeff said that he slept with a beauty mask on or he slept without one. I lean down to meet his face to where my eyes adjusted enough for me to see his snow,white skin and black,shaggy hair. I see that he does have on a mask after all and he's asleep. I stare at him like he was the most interesting thing in the world. Like If i move i won't see him like this ever again. I smile to myself as a little grunt escapes him.

He looked adorable.

A confused face is placed on my face as that thought goes into my head. I shake my head and just smile.

 _'What am i doing? I'm staring at Jeff in his sleep and think it's cute. Look who's being the stalker now,Lok.'_ I think to myself and let out a soft sigh,which i wish i didn't.

Jeff starts to move around some and i try to lay back down,facing away from him and pretend like i was sleeping even though my eyes were looking down at the floor. I feel the bed lift up some as i feel his hand hugging me tighter.

 _'Great he's awake...'_   I think and have a want to facepalm my stupid self.

"I know your not asleep." A low husky tone says behind me.

I feel my breath hitch and body shiver underneath his arm thats wrapped tightly around me,but i just keep calm and make a snoring noise hoping that he would buy it that i'm asleep.

"Lok,stop faking." I hear him whisper closely by my ear,now making me bite my own lip.

I squirm alittle with his arm over me and close my eyes as i turn toward him as If i'm moving around in my sleep.

"Lok open your eyes." I hear him say. His hot breath hitting my face making me remember that nightmare that i had to where i saw everyone i loved were dead. I whimper in the remembrance of that dreadful dream and hide my face in his pillow,not wanting to let him see me. A sigh escapes him.

"Wake up my Little Lok" He says in a nice tone as if it was morning and breakfast was ready.

I scrunch up my nose and flutter my eyes open and see Jeff nearly inches away from my face. I feel my body tense as I stare into those black, coal eyes. Remembring the dream that i just woke up from.

"Hi,Jeffy." I whisper to him.

It was quiet for a few moments. Just looking into each others eyes. That weird feeling fluttered inside of me making me wince and look away from him.

"Uh,Jeff?" I say now looking around the room to see that we're in the guest-

In his brother's room.

"Yeah?" He says in my ear making me freeze.

"U-uh why are we in your brother's room? And are we suppose to be sleeping in the same bed?" I ask with a hint of embarrassment in my voice.

He chuckles softly in my ear as he strokes my hair.

"Well. One my room is messy and i don't want you to see it. Two you fell asleep,so i took you up here. And also you looked cold so i slept with you to keep you warm." He speaks slowly,yet still talking in my ear.

"That's nice of you,Jeff,but I'm fine. You didn't have to do that for me..." I say quietly.

"I didn't want you to be cold all night long." He whispers.

I let out a shaky sigh and scoot away from him. Something just didn't feel right with me being to close to him. Especially since he's acting like this...all creepy like. It just scared me alittle.

"What's wrong? I don't bite." He says with a chuckles and smiles

I don't look at him. I really don't want to stare into those coal eyes that makes what to run and hide.

"Nothing." I say in a soft tone.

"Then why did you scoot away from me?" He says with hurt in his tone.

"I uh-....." My voice fades as I try to think of words.

"You don't trust me do you?" He says sadly.

"No i-" He cuts me off.

"Loki. Do you think?...do you think i would rape you or something?" He says making me snap my head to look at him.

He looks so hurt. His hair in his face not letting me see his burned out eyes. The smile that was lingering on his face turned into a frown. My heart shattered since i know that he doesn't think i could ever trust him. That he thinks i'm afraid of him.

"Jeff." I whisper making him look up at me. His eyes full of hurt,yet anger.

"Jeff i trust you." I say alittle louder while moving closer to him.

Once i was close enough to him I take my hand and cradle his cheek. He flinches from my contact,but relaxes again and keeps looking at me.

"Jeff,I know you would never hurt me. I trust you with my life-" I'm cut off by him grabbing me and pulling me close to him. I make a shriek noise when he grabbed me with such force. His arms wrapped around me so tightly that If he lets go I might disappear. As my head on his the crease in his shoulder,he lays his head to my neck.

"Loki." He whispers roughly in my ear.

Shivers go up my spine as i try to keep calm.

"Loki. Promise that you trust me. With your life." He continues to whispers.

"J-jeff are you okay?" I stutter.

"Promise me. With your life Loki. Please." He says moving his lips against my skin leaving me there all lost and confused.

"I promise that i trust y-you. With m-my life." I manage to say.

 _'Why am i so scared?!'_ I think to myself.

"Good." He says his hot breath hitting my neck making me tense. Resting his lips there made me want to hide away from him.

"J-jeff your kinda of close..." I say then bite my lip.

"Is that alright?" He mumbles in my neck.

"Um..." I start to say but again I can't find words.

He just chuckles then kisses my neck quickly then losens his grip so now i could move. I lean up so my back is on his chest,but i still feel awkward. We stay like that for a few minutes as he cradles me in his arms and strokes my hair softly,yet i'm still feel scared and lost.

"Jeff I don't think I can fall back asleep." I say softly knowing that i'm some what to scared to dream about the killer...about him being the killer.

"Shh." He hushes me and lays me down beside him.

I bite my lip and turn my head to look at him as he holds me closely.

"Just close you eyes and Go To Sleep." He whispers. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow. Just wow.  
> Is Jeff trying to pull a move or something?? ;) Haha :)


	19. A Note.

Sorry i haven't been continuing the story! :(  
 I've been through alot of Drama and crap...  
But don't worry real soon i'll start typing more of the chapters!  
Once again i'm so sorry!!

Bye my darlings!

~Queenie07 a.k.a. Aubie


End file.
